Eriol Potter?
by Nanashi911
Summary: This is a Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter crossover focused on Eriol, Draco and Harry shounen-ai/slash. Eriol is accepted into Hogwarts and brings Draco and Harry together.
1. Strange Happenings

This is an AU story which really doesn't have much to do with the Harry Potter series as far as the chronology and plots of the books go since I have only read the first two, but it takes place after the first year. It is also set after the sealing of the void card in CCS.   
  
This is mainly a HarryxDraco centered fic, (basically how they came to be) though there are small traces of EriolxSyaoran (in his memories). Also the PG-13 rating is for some harsh language and disturbing dialogue by Draco.  
  
I know the whole Death-eater and auror thing isn't explained until the 3rd or 4th books (So I'm told) but for the purposes of this story, they know. Lots of stuff will seem like things they wouldn't know by their second year, just bear with me on that stuff. Some people might be slightly OOC, like Hermione in the beginning of the story..but that stuff has their purpose. Of course, Draco is out of character (like someone that evil would redeem himself so easily), but oh well.  
  
//As always Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura, don't belong to me, they belong to their respective owners JKR and CLAMP..but this story is mine mine mine *fights people back with a stick*..just kidding.//  
  
  


**Eriol Potter?**  
By: Nanashi 

Chapter 1: Strange Happenings   
  
Eriol sighed as he looked out the window of his room. It had been a year since Sakura sealed the void card. All things had returned to normal..so so normal. Eriol had always wanted to live an ordinary life without the pressure of being the most powerful sorcerer in the world, but he had not anticipated leading a _boring_ life. He stood, heading out of his door and stumbling down the stairs towards the living room. It was nearly the end of summer and the weather had already grown cool in his part of England. Suppi was busy making lunch in the kitchen and Nakuru had gone into town to do a little shopping. There was really nothing left for Eriol to do today so he sat back on his chair to read a book by the unlit fireplace. Such a peaceful, normal day..  
  
"Eriooool!" came a screech from the doorway.   
  
The boy jumped to his feet and whirled around alarmed at the sudden noise. Standing in the doorway with bags flailing in hands, was Nakuru out of breath, slumping slightly.  
  
"What's wrong Nakuru?" Eriol asked concerned by her frenzied looking state.  
  
The guardian tried to catch her breath. "Well..well you know how school is starting soon, and so I went to buy some supplies and a few things to look good."  
  
Eriol sighed already familiar with her story. She swallowed a little before continuing.  
  
"Eriol..while I was in town, I felt..I felt an extremely strong magical force coming from one of the pubs..whatever that was, whatever it is, it's in there!"  
  
Somehow she had made her way in front of him and was holding his hands inside hers anxiously, a wide look of despair in her eyes. Was it really that shocking? Eriol smiled trying to calm down his over-excited guardian.  
  
"Nakuru, you can't expect us to be the _only_ magic users on earth right? There are all types of magic, just as there are different types of people. Especially here in England. Europe is infamous for the western style of magic we derive part of ours from. I don't see what has you so worked up." he said trying to sound comforting.  
  
She tugged on him. "Eriol, just come with me..you will see what I mean when you feel what I felt!"   
She stood up straight, composing herself daintily and eyed her surroundings, "It's not like you have anything better to do anyhow."  
  
Eriol realized she was right and it really couldn't hurt just to see what all the hype out there was about. Besides school would start for him in about a month, so it wasn't a bad idea to stock up on supplies. He had barely shrugged and agreed to go, before he found himself being pulled out the house.  
  
~*~   
  
She still had a firm grip on his arm as they plowed through the busy streets of London. He wrinkled his nose at her persistent treatment, he tried getting her attention when they passed the local office and school supply store, but nothing was going to get her to come to a stop.  
  
Then suddenly she did.   
  
Eriol pulled his arm from her grasp and threw a curious glance at the bar they stood before.   
  
"The Leaky Cauldron..Is this it? I really don't feel anything strange here.." he said giving her an unimpressed look.  
  
She huffed, "It's inside..come on."  
  
They found themselves being stared at suspiciously the minute they walked in. The place was full of burly men and oddly dressed women drinking or smoking. A few played cards or just plain socialized. It was a regular bar scene that gave Eriol the shivers. Nakuru seemed to almost sniff the air for whatever it was she was looking for. Eriol waited for her reaction. Almost as if her radar picked up on something, he found himself trailing along behind her again. They stopped at a doorway and she bent down to whisper in his ear while pointing past the entrance.  
  
"It's out there, in that courtyard..do you feel it? Something about that place.."   
  
Eriol extended a cautious hand towards the entrance. A surge of magical energy hit him almost instantly from the direction of what seemed like a normal wall. He stepped forward boldly. He was sure it was coming from somewhere inside that room. He had almost peeked his head through the doorway before a large hand obstructed his view.   
  
Eriol looked up into the eyes of a giant bearded man.  
  
"I don't suggest you go stickin' yer nose in places they don't belong laddie." he said sternly eyeing the boy, "I don't know how a couple of mug-..children found this place, but perhaps ya have potential. I might be seeing ya 'ere this term." he finished chuckling at the last words.  
  
Eriol sweat-dropped backing away from the man. He was confused by his musings, but decided it best not to ask the intimidating man.  
  
All of a sudden as if the giant had just looked at him for the first time, he double-took and lowered his gaze level to Eriol's.  
  
"My word..well if it aint the spittin' likeness.." he drawled.  
  
Eriol and Nakuru both gave each other peculiar looks.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I have not met you before..whom do you say I resemble?" asked Eriol.  
  
The man looked like he was about to answer before the bar-tender interrupted.  
  
"Hagrid! There is an urgent message for you."   
  
The man merely chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid our lil visit 'ere must be cut short." He waved a nagging finger at the two youths before heading for the bar, "Now like I said, It's best ye don't go getting yerself inta places ya don't belong. Off with ya now."   
  
The whole place had grown quiet at the scene and the uneasiness of it all basically forced the guardian and her master to exit hastily. Outside and away from the place, the pair were able to breath again.  
  
"What _was_ that all about?" questioned Eriol.   
  
Nakuru shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, but I really didn't see how that much magical energy could come from a nearly useless, empty room. What do you suppose is in there?"   
  
Eriol brought a pensive hand to his chin, "I don't know, but the giant man sure seemed somewhat protective of whatever was in that roo-."   
  
The mage hadn't even finished his sentence when a frizzy-haired girl bumped into him.  
  
"Watch it!" she rebuked.  
  
Eriol bowed slightly at her, "So sorry, but I think it was you who crashed into me.." he protested.  
  
She grumbled setting one of her hands on her hips while the other held a few bags and a box.  
  
"Well I suppose it's not very brilliant to stand in the middle of the sidewalk is it?" she countered.  
  
Eriol was just about to excuse himself when he noticed her face drop in what looked like shock. Before he knew it the girl had advanced on him and was searching his forehead almost frantically. Eriol pried her off of him.  
  
"What exactly is it, you think you are doing Miss..uhmm."  
  
She extended her hand confidently. "Hermione Granger's the name." she said while still gaping at his forehead in suspicion. "I could have sworn.." she whispered mildly.  
  
Nakuru stepped in front of her master. "OK girl, listen up, you are the second person to look at my mas-erm brother oddly and utter non-understandable words. I demand to know what it is about him that has people's jaw dropping. And..what's up with the lunging at his forehead bit anyway?"   
  
Hermione's smug expression returned. "You don't know? Muggles are you then.."  
  
"Muggles..?" pondered Eriol while Nakuru dismissed her new vocabulary word, still waiting for an explanation.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Never mind then. He looks like a friend of mine, that's all. Your little brother could very well have been his long lost twin."   
  
Eriol grunted at the word 'brother' and gave Nakuru a swift glare. She backed off letting Eriol interrogate the girl himself.  
  
"May I ask what your friend's name is?" he asked  
  
She took a step back seeming somewhat uneasy, "Not that it's important to you or anything, but his name is Harry Potter." then she scoffed in her usual superior way, "Not that muggles would care about who he is or anything.."  
  
Nakuru lunged forward again seizing the girl by her wrist. "I don't know what a muggle is, but it sounds insultin--" she stopped suddenly giving the girl back her wrist. "E-eriol..I felt it..she has it too!"  
  
Eriol's eyes widened at this new revelation and Hermione, sensing they were onto her, turned heel and ran before anymore questioning could be done. Eriol found it useless to shout after her, he knew she wouldn't stop. Instead he turned to his guardian.  
  
"Who is Harry Potter?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Slow down Hermione, you're talking too fast!"   
  
"I'm telling you, he looked just like you! I made a complete fool of myself searching his forehead for your scar! I thought you had up and got lavender contacts and changed your glasses to thinner frames, but then why the glasses if you had contacts? And why contacts if you could easily perform the ArcoIris glam charm to change eye color?" she sighed obviously confused and frustrated.  
  
Harry gripped the telephone line while keeping a wary eye out for the return of the rest of his family.   
  
"Forget about that. What was his name?"  
  
"E-..E something..Oh I don't know, I forgot! But Harry, not only did he look like you but, something tells me that he knows. That somehow he is like us. You know, not a regular muggle."  
  
"A wizard?" Harry asked scratching at his temple.  
  
"Maybe..the girl he was with, she told him she felt something when she grabbed me. He seemed to understand what she was saying. I wasn't about to stick around you know."  
  
Harry could almost see her haughty expression through the receiver.  
"No, it's a good thing you didn't, you didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the busiest muggle shopping district."   
  
He bit his lip pondering the significance of her strange story. All too soon the locks of the front door began to rattle.  
  
"Oh no! Hermione..I have to go. They are back." he said in a hurried voice.  
  
"Okay Harry, I'll see you in a few then. Take care."  
  
"Thanks for telling me what happened though, bye!" he said quickly before hanging up the phone and pretending to look busy. The Dursleys came in just then too.  
  
"Harry! I hope you have supper ready n' waiting! You know how your aunt hates reheating things." Vernon boomed through the hall. Petunia and Dudley came in after him, each carrying an assortment of boxes and bags.  
  
The family made their way into the living room and placed all their materials on the couches. Petunia nuzzled her boy and began showing off the things they had bought for him. Harry pretended not to pay attention. He didn't care right now, summer was almost over and pretty soon he would be on his way to Hogwarts again. He could put up with them for just a bit longer.  
  
"My little Dudly is going to be the best dressed boy at school and way beyond prepared this year!" raved the stringy woman who placed layer upon layer of expensive clothes on the lap of her spoiled pudgy son. Harry secretly rolled his eyes to himself as he served dinner on the table. He made sure not to spill or knock over anything, as he knew very well the consequences of such mistakes. His uncle eyed him intently. _Only two more weeks_, he told himself over and over again, _I can do this..  
  
~*~  
  
_Nakuru walked into the dining room with a stack of letters in her hand. She sorted through each of them. There was a letter to Spinel from Keroberos. Eriol smiled, it had been a while since he wrote to his friends in Japan. He wondered to himself how his successor, Sakura, and the others were doing. He wondered especially how his wild descendant was holding up. His dreamy state of mind was cut short when Nakuru handed him a letter with fancy writing.   
  
"Hogwarts?" Eriol read aloud before tearing past the seal.  
  
Nakuru and Spinel leaned closer, interested in the letter their master was now reading to himself. His expression went through an assortment of twists before returning to his usual composed exterior.  
  
"So, what did it say?" asked a curious Spinel.  
  
Eriol folded the letter neatly, "They know about my magical ability."   
  
Both his guardians fell over. Nakuru picked herself up first. "What do you mean, 'they know'?"  
  
"I have been invited to a prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry this term..they said they had sent the letter last year, but remember we were in Japan.."  
  
Nakuru and Spinel nodded.  
  
"So..what are you going to do? Are you really going to go?" asked the little feline guardian.  
  
Eriol stood and strolled to the large window of the dining room. In the distance a white owl was seen flying off. He stroked his chin contemplating his next move. Movement below him caught his eye and he looked in time to see a rugged looking man walking up to his door.  
  
Eriol frowned, "I haven't got much of a choice I think.." 


	2. Meeting of the Mirror and Dragon

Chapter 2: Meeting of the Mirror and Dragon 

Eriol found himself trailing along behind the same giant from his previous meeting. They had introduced themselves formally to each other by now and chatted a while, musing over the irony of it all. However conversation had faded as they walked the busy streets of London. Hagrid stopped in front of the same bar where they first met. Eriol's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Hagrid noticed.   
  
"Feelin a lil deja-vu I reckon." he chuckled.  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"I suppose all yer questions will now be answered laddie." he said leading him into the bar.   
  
The giant was greeted by the same people as usual and Eriol found himself walking straight into the doorway he had attempted entering before. He looked at the walls of the small courtyard.   
  
He lifted his hand to the walls. "I can feel it again.." he whispered.  
  
Hagrid's eyebrows raised in scrutiny, "You're a strange one. Most first-years aren't even aware of this area.."   
  
"Second year." Eriol corrected him, "I tested into it, but still have to go through some sorting ceremony thing."  
  
Hagrid turned his attention to the wall in front of him shrugging slightly. As if entering some secret code, he tapped the bricks in various places and stood back. Eriol was unimpressed until the wall began peeling itself apart revealing a secret archway that had not been there minutes before. Beyond the entryway the young mage could see flocks of people dressed in various robes and shops lined end to end down the cobbled street.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley.." Hagrid boasted standing tall.  
  
Eriol smiled to himself as if justifying the tremendous amount of magical energy he had felt earlier.  
  
The giant next to him motioned to the Alley. "I suppose you'd be wantin to get yer supplies then.." he drawled handing the smug looking mage the list that accompanied his letter.  
  
Eriol smiled. "Cash or charge?"  
  
~*~  
  
Buying his supplies had been easy enough. Finding the 9 3/4 platform at King's Cross had not been. At first he hadn't understood Hagrid's directions. He clearly saw platform 9 and 10, but nothing in between. It wasn't until he caught a glimpse of frizzy light brown hair disappearing into a pillar, that he knew what he had to do. He followed suit, suddenly realizing that the hair probably belonged to the girl he had met before. He had many things to ask her..if he could find her.   
  
Sure enough, he found himself before a steaming train. It's sign on the front was clearly destined for the school known as Hogwarts. He was in the right place. Kids his age and older swamped the platform. Some getting on the train, some arriving and others saying their final good-byes. Eriol decided to find himself a seat as soon as possible.   
  
Finally taking care of his carted luggage, the boy climbed onto the train. Every cabin he looked into was full, or housed kids he wasn't too sure of sitting by. Nearly reaching the end, he found a cozy empty section. He seated himself by the window and his first instinct was to inspect the wand he had been 'forced' to buy. He looked it over in his hands. It really didn't seem any special. If anything it was very inferior looking, compared to his sun staff and he was almost insulted that he would have to stoop to such a basic level of magic. He sighed fingering the key that hung around his neck.   
  
_There has to be a good reason why I'm here..I might as well try to learn something,_ he thought to himself.  
  
"There you are Harry! I been looking all over for you!"   
  
Eriol barely noticed the red-headed boy before he found himself being tugged on.  
  
"Excuse me!" demanded Eriol, freeing himself of the other's grasp.  
  
The tall freckled boy turned to him with an almost annoyed look on this face.   
  
"Really Harry, Hermione and I have been looking all over for you!" he said posing with his arms crossed.   
  
"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm not the Harry you speak of." replied Eriol calmly, almost accustomed to constantly being compared by now.   
  
Then he grew curious.   
  
"Did you happen to say Hermione?" he asked again, the name sounding very familiar.  
  
The red-head nodded, but his eyes were fixed scrupulously on the raven-haired boy before him. He looked intently at his forehead.  
  
"It's that frizzy haired girl isn't it, you know her?"  
  
The boy nodded again although not being able to pry his eyes from between Eriol's bangs. He finally spoke.  
  
"You really aren't Harry are you!? The scar..it's not there." he mumbled, his eyes squinting.  
  
Eriol was just about to explain himself when Hermione approached the two of them.  
  
"Ron! Harry and I were waiting for you up front, what are you doing here?" she snapped before turning to see the source of Ron's attention.  
  
She gasped.   
  
"It's you!" spilled her words complete with accusing finger.  
  
"It's who?" Another boy with glasses appeared behind her, peering over her shoulder.  
  
He met Eriol's gaze and the world seemed to go quiet. He stepped up to our mage and the two sized each other up.  
  
"It's like looking in a mirror.." he whispered.   
  
Eriol was too dumbfounded to utter a sound.  
  
Ron spoke up again, "Hermione do you know this bloke?"  
  
She shook her head affirmatively. "It's that guy I told you about Harry!"   
  
Ron followed her gaze to the two gaping boys. The whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew and the room seemed to shift as the train began to move. The group decided to abandon their previous spot at the head of the train and interrogate their strange visitor instead. They all took up spots in the cabin. Harry sat directly across from Eriol. They both adjusted their glasses almost simultaneously. This issued a smile on Harry's part. He extended a hand to the wary Eriol.   
  
"I'm Harry Potter, and what might your name be?"   
  
Eriol smiled back cordially, "I'm Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Harry nodded and introduced his friends, motioning to them accordingly.  
"This is my best mate Ron Weasely and this is Hermione Granger, whom I take you have met before." His friends nodded in greeting.  
  
With formalities out of the way the air became lighter. The trio seemed very interested in Eriol's magical history. Hermione finally got her question answered as to how his companion had sensed her magical ability earlier.  
  
Eriol shared his past experiences with his newly acquired friends and they listened to him in disbelief and awe.  
  
"So then it was you who plunged the world in darkness!?" squealed Hermione, her eyes lighting up with curiosity.  
  
Eriol nodded, his face beaming in his usual way.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, confirmation in his voice, "And all this time we thought it was one of Voldemort's threats."   
  
Ron nodded after cringing slightly at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, "The Ministry had a hard time covering that one up."  
  
Hermione nearly tugged on Eriol's robes for attention, "Say..how did you do it exactly?"  
  
The other two waited anxiously for his answer. Our mage shrugged and held out the key that hung around his neck.  
  
"With this.."  
  
"A key?" exclaimed the trio almost in unison.  
  
"Well actually it's more than that..this is just one of it's forms." He explained while his friends blinked absently.  
  
He was just about to continue his lecture when a pale blonde head poked into the room.  
  
"Well well..if it isn't Hairy Potty, the Mud-blood and Weasel boy!" exclaimed the overly sarcastic voice from the doorway.  
  
Before Eriol's eyes stood the palest boy he had ever seen. His silvery blonde hair, slicked back with only a few strands to fall before his eyes gave the boy an air of aristocracy. The sharp features of his gaunt face and the piercing light blue-gray of his eyes suggested a rare pedigree of some sort. Lastly the long, thin fingers that rested on the slim hips of his delicate frame screamed the part of a spoiled rich boy who had never spent a hard days work out in the sun.  
  
Eriol was captivated immediately.  
  
Behind the boy appeared two portly and menacing looking goons, as if to guard their snotty master from any physical harm.  
  
Ron shot up from his seat immediately, with fists balled at his sides, "What do you want Malfoy?!" he growled, seeming more like a warning than actual question.   
  
"Pansy was bothering the bloody hell out of us, a few carts back, so we decided to find another compartment to invade. It so happens that this one struck my fancy. It looks suitable enough, don't you agree Crabbe? Goyle?" he said motioning innocently to his two body guards in a half shrug.  
  
He turned his attention back to the reaction of his victims only to notice Eriol sitting in the corner for the first time. His face squinted slightly as he pushed by Ron's angry mass. He came to a stop in front of the mage.  
  
"It looks like Potter has himself a twin! A hopeless fan perhaps?" he taunted stroking his chin thoughtfully. "What do you call yourself, Mini-Potter.."  
  
"The name's Eriol Hiiragizawa.." came the reply and slowly Eriol stood to face his aggressor, "Hmm.." he hummed looking Draco up and down. "If any one of us is 'Mini' it most definitely would be you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco noticed their slight height difference for the first time.   
  
"I hope it's our height you are referring to.."  
  
Eriol smirked, "Maybe.."  
  
The dragon nearly blanched, though in time his slightly astonished face melted into a confident smirk as their eyes locked in battle for what seemed like ages. Soon enough, he extended his hand.  
  
"You can call me Draco..Mr. Hiiragizawa." he said finally grasping the other boys hand tightly.  
  
"Just Eriol is fine, Draco.." a mutual gleam in his eyes.  
  
The boys released their clasp and Draco sighed, sounding as defeated as a Malfoy possibly could. He turned raising a single hand in departing gesture to his goons before walking out of the cabin, "Let's move on boys. There is nothing here for us."  
  
Harry addressed Eriol, after picking his jaw up off the floor, "Just how did you manage to DO that? I mean..how cold you stomach him? Much less make him leave without throwing a tantrum?"  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't burn yourself on his Slytherin hide.." Ron chimed in, his gaze still fixed angrily on the doorway.  
  
Eriol merely lolled his head to the side, throwing his audience one of his casual trademark smiles, "It could be, that we might have reached a mutual understanding."  
  
The three blinked just as the whistle on the train blew. They had finally arrived at the train station, and in the distance loomed the towers and peaks of Hogwarts castle. 


	3. Tarnished Dreams

Chapter 3: Tarnished Dreams 

It wasn't long before Eriol found himself in the midst of the Great Hall among his fellow school mates, waiting to be sorted. His newly made friends sat at the Gryffindor table throwing him encouraging smiles and nods. They were confident that the boy would join the ranks of the Gryffindor brigade. Eriol was surprised to see a set of icy eyes fixed on him from the Slytherin table as well. Everyone else was pretty much a clueless blur as to who he was. He was snapped out of his distractions when his name was called up to the sorting hat. Eriol had heard it's initial song and had seen the process by which the kids were assembled into their houses and he trotted up confidently to the 3 legged stool. At the head table, wise old Dumbledore looked on with a gleam in his eye. Snape looked particularly curious at his end of the table as he eyed the boy over and searched the Gryffindor table for the 'real' Harry Potter. Satisfied that only ONE Potter existed he eased up in his chair. The same confusion must of crossed McGonagall's face as she placed the hat on the boy's head, an amused tinge to her usually stern face. The hall grew quiet as the hat probed into the mind of the Harry clone and his friends sat on the edge of their seats awaiting it's decision anxiously. After a few grunts and hums the hat stood upright and declared the boy a Slytherin.  
  
Eriol's gaze shot to the glum looks of his 3 friends and the empty seat beside them. Meanwhile a glorious cheer rang through the Slytherin table and Draco was the first to shove a poor nameless house-mate from their chair, to give the approaching Eriol a place beside him. Eriol took the seat uneasily.  
  
"Why do they cheer so?" he ventured to ask the maliciously grinning Malfoy.  
  
"It's not every day we get our own Potter look-alike." Draco mused.  
  
The blonde shot a dangerously triumphant look at the famous scarred boy across the room. The fork in Harry's hand snapped in two.  
  
Eriol gazed almost longingly at the Gryffindor table. Draco noticed, cutting his attention by sliding an arm about the mage's shoulders.  
  
"I knew you were Slytherin material from the moment I saw you, Eriol. And a pure-blood wizard to boot from the tingling sensation you purposefully sent me, shaking my hand that time. The Gryffindors have everything to envy but that does not apply to you. Everything you could possibly want, Slytherin can provide. I can also help you there.." he concluded with an almost wicked grin.  
  
Eriol nodded. He was sorted into this house for a reason and as long as he was in it..it couldn't hurt to make a few friends. Eriol could already tell that Malfoy was regarded with much respect and to have him on his side was probably the best he could hope for.   
  
The ceremony ended promptly only to be concluded by a lavish feast. Eriol had to admit, that while this type of magic was different to his own, it certainly had it's benefits. He was here mainly to learn as much as he could, since he already was the world's second most powerful sorcerer. Or so he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's rather odd, isn't it?" said Hermione from across the table, "I know the sorting hat is never wrong, but..why do you suppose he was made a Slytherin?"   
  
Ron munched loudly on his chicken wing and nodded furiously as if he had been wondering the same thing. They both turned to Harry who found himself currently not hungry.  
  
He sighed resting a hand on his cheek. It was odd of him, he knew, especially since he had just met the other boy but..it almost felt as if he had lost something close to him. Maybe he was letting the 'look-alike' business go to his head, but it 'did' feel like a twin was lost in the process of the sorting ceremony. He had hoped his double would join the Gryffindors and grace the house with more of his extensive knowledge. Harry couldn't deny there was something incredibly interesting and mysterious about the boy sitting at the Slytherin table. There was more to him than met the eye and Harry had wanted to find out what it was. It was like losing a grimy rock..that with enough polish could actually reveal a rare jewel beneath. That's how Harry saw Eriol. He saw in him the potential to be someone incredibly important and to think that someone like that went to Slytherin made his blood boil.  
  
"They don't deserve him.." Harry growled, "They don't know what they have sitting there.."  
  
_Harry?_..Hermione thought to herself as she saw the mix of loss and rage in her friend's eyes.  
  
"But he is a Slytherin for a reason..the truth is, we really don't know much about him." he finished, defeated in his own reasoning.  
  
Ron swallowed down his chunk of food, "And it's not like plunging the world into darkness is much of a Gryffindor-type of thing to do. It HAD Voldemort written all over it. The ministry itself thought so.."  
  
"Don't say that Ron!" Hermione snapped, "I seriously doubt Eriol is the type to go join Voldemort and become some mangy Death Eater.."  
  
"Yeah, well he's not exactly Auror material either is he. You heard the way he talked about his past adventures in Japan. He regretted all the evil little tests he put his sorceress friend through, but that gleam in his eye told me he also had fun doing it. It's Slytherin material I say." Ron stated, defending his original claim, "and the way he gets on with that git, Malfoy..you heard what he said on the train about understanding him..it's curious if you ask me."  
  
Harry sighed again as his two friends continued to bicker. Across the room Draco draped his arm over Eriol and sent Harry a swift mocking glance. Harry's tempted hand twitched, hovering above his wand. What he wouldn't give to place a curse upon his Slytherin tormentor. But Harry knew better than to screw things up for his house on the first day, in front of Dumbledore and the staff. That would be the sort of thing Malfoy would relish in and he was not worth it. Instead Harry thought of a different strategy.  
  
"Malfoy is just using him, Eriol doesn't mean anything to him. Slytherin or no Slytherin..Eriol is still our friend."  
  
Hermione and Ron ceased whatever rebuttal they had coming and perked up curiously at Harry's comment.  
  
"Just what do you plan on doing?" Hermione dared to ask.  
  
"Nothing..but I do believe that for the first time in history a Slytherin and a Gryffindor will be seen hanging and chatting together like old chums, like our houses don't even exist." he said smiling determinedly.   
  
Hermione and Ron fell over.  
  
~*~  
  
The feast ended and all the houses were instructed to adjourn to their respective common rooms. The students filed out of the Great Hall, led by their prefect, and moved onto the staircases that would take them to their dormitories. Eriol marveled at the antique design of the castle as a whole. He would try and implement some of this style to his own mansion when he got home at the end of the year. He chuckled lightly thinking about Nakuru's disappointed face as she read that Hogwarts, unfortunately, could not accept 'non-human' magical beings. Eriol had to comfort her by saying that it also meant Yue couldn't go, so it's not like she was missing much. That, and a shopping spree, was enough to send her bouncing off happily. He missed his guardians back home dearly and had almost passed Spinel off as the cat for his magical animal requirement. There was no fooling Hagrid however, with the aloof eyes, corkscrew tail and little fairy wings, Spinel was no regular cat.   
  
Too bad.   
  
The mass of students arrived at a fork in the stairs where one path led to the Slytherin dungeons and the other to the Gryffindor Tower. It was at this spot that Harry came jogging up to Eriol's side. As if looking in a mirror the two smiled at each other.  
  
"Do you know what class you have first thing tomorrow?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Eriol smiled pulling out his schedule. "Potions.. with a.. Professor Snape?" he read aloud.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes groaning, "Right, I have him too. What do you say we walk there tomorrow after breakfast?"  
  
Eriol happily accepted the offer.   
  
This brief conversation between the two was irritating Draco, who had suddenly found himself talking to the air when all along his all-too-important words had been meant for Eriol's ears. Of course he wasn't about to forgive such an act. Especially since it was Gryffindor slime that had caused his distress.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing Potter? Are _ALL_ your four eyes blind? I believe your grimy Gryffindor dorm is that-a-way!" Draco graciously reminded him pointing up the staircase, "I suggest you go join your sniveling little squibs-for-friends and stop harassing the Slytherins."  
  
"I was talking to Eriol not you, Malfoy. Why don't you keep to your own business, instead of sticking your _pointy_ little nose where it don't belong?" Harry countered.  
  
Eriol broke in between the two. "Harry. I will see you tomorrow ok? Draco..let's get going."  
  
With that said the two parted ways as Draco snatched Eriol up almost dragging him angrily along.  
  
"Let me remind you one thing, Eriol. You belong to THIS house..not that one. Your house is like family..so make sure you know where your loyalties lie. I wouldn't want someone as important as you to go mixing with the wrong sort. Gryffindors are too lower class for people of our caliber."  
  
Eriol stared at the boy's stern expression as he was pulled along in silent question. Draco turned to him swiftly to make his point clear. "In other words..stay away from Harry Potter."  
  
Eriol knew enough not to press the subject. It had obviously hit some nerve in Draco and he resolved to following the shorter blonde boy in silence. The password was said and both slipped into the dimly lit Slytherin common room. Trotting up the staircase they finally reached the bed chambers. Their belongings were already laid out for them and a few of their fellow students were still putting things away. Eriol found that his bed was right beside Draco's own. He tested the curtains and promptly began putting his things in order. Draco finished his task quickly and seemed eager to hit the sack. He stripped down to his boxers only to catch Eriol staring.   
  
"Not so 'mini' after all am I?" Draco sneered standing up straight in Eriol's sight as if modeling himself in the mirror.  
  
The boy had no shame.  
  
"I..I had been referring to our height.." Eriol stuttered turning back to his duties in an effort to hide his crimson face.  
  
He only heard a chuckle from the pale Slytherin, and the rustle of pajamas, before he thudded into bed. Eriol was grateful for the curtains. This way he wouldn't be plagued by his friend's soft, nearly glowing, skin in the middle of the night. Hopefully..  
  
~*~  
  
It was late that night when Eriol heard the peculiar sounds, coming from the bed next to him. His heart sank as he realized it was coming from Draco. At first he tried to ignore it, sparing the boy some dignity; but after a while of this torment and the fact no one else was bothered by it, he decided to investigate.  
  
Slowly, without a sound, he slipped out of his bed and pulled aside the curtains to his comrades own bed. He was immediately surprised by what he saw.  
  
Draco was twisting and turning on his sheets from time to time, mumbling to himself in his sleep.  
  
_A nightmare?_ Eriol thought. He leaned in closer to see if he could make out what was plaguing the boy's dreams.  
  
"Nnn..n..no father! Please don't.." he mumbled almost incoherently before thrashing about some.  
  
"I-it hurts!" he wailed a little louder this time.  
  
Eriol threw a nervous glance around the room to make sure everyone was still sleeping. He turned his attention back to Draco who had decided to be a little louder in his protests. Eriol couldn't risk someone waking up and finding him in his compromising position, so close to Draco. He wanted to find out what was going through the dragon's head, but he also understood the need to sleep; so without further hesitation he placed a hand on the boy's forehead and chanted a sleeping spell. Draco calmed immediately while Eriol retreated to his own bed. He would try to find out what exactly his friend had dreamed about tomorrow. 


	4. Lessons in the Dungeons

Chapter 4: Lesson in the Dungeons 

It was early when Draco pulled the covers from Eriol's bed.   
  
"Rise and shine!" he cheered almost evilly at the moaning Eriol.  
  
"Come on now Potter Jr. If you don't get up we will be late for breakfast!" he lectured on dragging the covers off the boy.  
  
Eriol rubbed his eyes violently and searched for his glasses, "This can so be considered a violation of privacy Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco handed him his glasses.  
  
Eriol snatched them, "And I _HAVE_ a name."  
  
"Grouchy.." Draco mused while throwing on the last layer to his own ensemble. "I don't know what you were doing so much last night, that could have made you sooo tired." he snickered on, "But I had a great sleep."  
  
"You would.." Eriol started, almost revealing to everyone in the room what had happened.   
  
"Ermm I need to ask you something later." he finished.  
  
Draco shrugged, "Whatever."   
  
With that he pulled the young mage towards the door.  
  
Before he knew it, they were sitting at the Slytherin table hogging down their breakfast. Harry walked into the Great Hall a moment later, followed by his usual swarm. Eriol waved to him, a movement large enough as to catch his attention. Harry beamed offering him an equally exuberant wave of his own. Both actions were met with a death glare from Draco, and with something so obvious going on, it had sparked a fit of whispers among all the house tables, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin.   
  
Draco, noticing the trouble his pocket Potter had caused, grit his teeth angrily, "You just don't learn do you Eriol. How can you stomach him? His overwhelming and totally undeserved fame should be enough to churn the stomach! You'll find out soon enough what an insolent git he and his friends are."  
  
Eriol could only guess why there was so much anger clung to the air between them and perhaps it had something to do with what he heard last night. He put a hand to his mate's angry shoulder.  
  
"Say, Draco..can I ask you something?" He almost hesitated as he could tell Draco was not in the mood.  
  
"Well go on.." snapped the irritated boy.  
  
"About last night..what exactly was it that you were dreaming about?" he questioned.  
  
Draco rubbed his nose and sneered, "I haven't the faintest what you are referring to. I had about the most peaceful nights rest last night."  
  
Eriol cursed himself as he suddenly realized his sleeping spell might have made Draco completely forget his nightmare.   
  
"All right pay no mind then, my mistake."  
  
Draco smiled and turned away from Eriol suddenly, hiding a slightly disturbed and alarmed look to his face just then.   
  
Breakfast continued on normally, that is until Harry decided to pay the Slytherin table a visit.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked approaching the boys, but referring to Eriol only.  
  
Draco looked up from his empty plate (which all too soon refilled) only to vivisect the Boy Who Lived with his eyes. The rest of the table went quiet as all attention fell upon the three boys and whatever would happen next.   
  
Draco stood up abruptly, unable to stand the proximity of his rival. He had had enough Potter-ness for one day. Glaring at Harry's smug face, he motioned to his goons.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle..we have a class to get to." He ordered pushing past the spectacled boy.  
  
He stopped suddenly as if forgetting something and turned to Eriol smiling almost sweetly, "Please meet me on the Quidditch pitch after class ok?" He asked politely before turning on his heel and storming out of the room once again.  
  
Harry twitched, "That was odd of him. No slandering insult launched, or anything..and then to smile at you like that..scary."  
  
Eriol laughed, getting up from his table, "It's called friendship Harry, you should try it sometime."  
  
Harry stuttered, "Wh-what? With HIM?!"  
  
Eriol shrugged and motioned for Harry to follow as they left together on their way to Potions, followed by a very distant Hermione and Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
Snape burst into the classroom as usual, his robes billowing wildly behind him. He was, as always, grouchy to be the least.  
  
"Welcome students to your second term in Potions. If you had read your pamphlets owled to you over the summer, most of you should already know what lies in store for you this year..this course will focus on the more advanced forms of potions practiced last year with some introduction to curse and hex curing brews and anti-toxins." the greasy haired man sneered.  
  
He paused for a moment eyeing each student individually as if to assess who he should pick on ermm_ -educate-_ early in the day. His eyes fell to rest on Eriol who was sitting next to his least favorite student. He blinked his eyes uncharacteristically for a moment trying to discern between the two.  
  
"Well..well. This is an unexpected surprise. It seems we have two Potters in class this semester, don't we?" he scrutinized.  
  
Harry began to grumble but Eriol gave him a reassuring nudge under the table.  
  
"State your name." the potions master bellowed.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol sir." the boy stated with a smile, sunny enough to blind.  
  
Snape's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"I see. Well Mr. Hiiragizawa..this being your first year in a second year class, I presume you must be quite advanced, let me start out by seeing what you know. Shall we?"  
  
Eriol nodded confidently while Harry only gave looks of pity mixed with dread at his friend.  
  
"Tell me, where would you find Mandrake leaves and for what purpose are they used?" the professor asked platonically, while clasping his hands neatly on his podium.  
  
Harry nearly passed out from suspense. He could already hear the gossiping among the Slytherins in the back of the room. Before he had a chance to do so, Eriol had quickly and precisely answered Snape's question, followed by a lengthy explanation on it's many uses and the correct way to cultivate and harvest the leaves, asking the stunned professor in the end if he also wanted information on the guy who discovered them.  
  
Not to be made a fool of so early in the day, Snape proceeded to throw more questions at the boy, who merely answered them without a single blink of thought.  
  
"And Wolf's Bane?"  
  
"Used in amulets to protect against Werewolves.."  
  
Snape's jaw nearly dropped to the floor comically and to save face he quickly snapped the class out of it's whispers and began his lesson. Not before narrowing his cold eyes at the young Slytherin that had completely upstaged him, of course. House or no house, just the fact the boy resembled the Gryffindor celebrity was enough to make Snape wary of him.  
  
"How did you know that?" Harry asked Eriol after class, remembering the pitiful attempt his first year under the knife.  
  
"Clow Reed had an extensive library and it's no surprise he had books on magical herbs, hairs and their uses. I just happened to read them all." he smiled as usual while picking up his books.  
  
They finished gathering up their materials and nearly flew out of the class until they felt Snape's scowl upon them as he snaked silently in their direction.  
  
"Well done today Hiiragizawa. As expected of a Slytherin. 15 points to _our_ house." He said briefly before turning on heel and heading back into the dark dungeon classroom.  
  
Harry slapped his forehead, "I don't know whether to be happy for you or bummed that Slytherin had points added so early in the game."  
  
Eriol merely laughed and pulled him along to the Quidditch field where he was to meet up with Draco for flying lessons. 


	5. The Letter

Chapter 5: The Letter 

"I guess I'll leave you here then..I really shouldn't be here.." Harry nearly protested.  
  
The wind blew cool and softly across the field as Eriol marveled at the sight of the stadium a short distance away.  
  
"Nonsense. Just keep me company for a while. You may leave when he arrives, if it really bothers you." Eriol replied.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Why.._does_ it bother you so much anyway?" he prodded on.  
  
Harry sighed. "He's bloody irritating. I've been under his verbal, if not sometimes physical or magical, assault for a year now and it only seems to get worse."  
  
"Why do you think that is?"  
  
"I don't know..and frankly I don't care. I found him annoying even in the beginning before we formally met, when we were being fitted for our robes. Just the way he talked about other people was enough to label him as the sort to stay away from. Then when he came to me with an offer of friendship, after insulting my friends naturally, I readily declined. Since then we've made enemies of each other and he tries at every moment to upstage me in anything possible. If it's not me, it's my friends. You are the only one he has taken a liking to and hasn't ridiculed for hanging out with me...yet." Harry explained, looking off into the distance.  
  
Eriol laid back on the grass and chuckled, "It probably wont happen. I don't talk back nearly as much as you do."  
  
Harry peered down at him, "Well I have to defend myself you know. It's true I can't say I haven't given Malfoy his share of trouble. Half the time I put a stop to things before they start if I can.."  
  
"True, Harry isn't quite the angel, that's for sure."  
  
Both boys turned to see Ron approaching with Hermione at his heels.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione!" Eriol greeted as Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
The two Gryffindors took places beside the Potter twins.  
  
"On the subject of Draco Malfoy, I'd like to add that on top of his mean treatment of people, his family background is no exception to the rule." Ron added.  
  
"Absolutely. His father Lucius, who holds a prominent position in the Ministry, practically owns the Slytherin Quidditch team. I wouldn't be surprised if he fixed a match or two in his day." Hermione agreed.  
  
Eriol had a flashback of Draco murmuring about his father in his nightmare and decided to dig a bit further.  
  
"What do you know of his father?" he asked.  
  
"Last I heard.." Ron began, "Was that he was an ex-death eater. Though I for one believe he's an active one."  
  
"Death Eater?"  
  
Harry explained, "Death eaters are loyal followers of Voldemort. More so his lackeys almost. They are the wizarding community's biggest problem these days. You know, out to rid the world of Muggles, un-purebloods and 'useless' wizards who wont bend to the Dark Lord's will of world domination."  
  
"And they are always looking for more recruits. I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy followed his father's footsteps and joined his ranks." Hermione nodded.  
  
Eriol brought a pensive hand to his chin, "Or forced to.." he whispered.  
  
The trio looked at him as if begging for an explanation, but just then a gush of air whizzed by them forcefully.   
  
On his broom Draco floated above them. He held another broom in his freehand and Eriol looked up in time to catch it as it was tossed down.  
  
"You'll be needing your own broom soon enough Eriol. Come, class awaits."  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't like the smell of it one bit Harry." Hermione chimed in as the group left the field on route back to the school.  
  
"Yeah something is definitely off." Ron agreed.  
  
"It's like he's been ignoring us ever since he met Eriol. Not a single valid verbal joust in how many days?" Hermione continued.  
  
"And isn't Malfoy usually the one itching to start things? This just isn't like him..it's almost troubling." Ron finished.  
  
Harry sighed. It did seem odd. He had noticed this almost subdued side to Draco lately and even he couldn't really figure out why it was happening. The only thing he could conclude was that it had to do with Eriol.  
  
"I don't know.." Harry finally responded, "Ever since Eriol arrived to Hogwarts, things among the Slytherins has been off. There is something about that kid and his form of magic. It's definitely different than ours and yet he melts into our customs with ease."  
  
"Well he's definitely powerful. You know he brought a few books with him from Clow's library. Anyhow he let me borrow one and I have been reading up on it. It's interesting to say the least. Did you know that this magician 'created' his own form of magic? I hardly believed Eriol when he told us about his friend's in Japan..and about how they use simple enchanted cards to pull off such advanced forms of magic. But well..this book only proves all his claims." Hermione added matter-of-factly.  
  
"And yet..how this is all affecting Malfoy.." Ron trailed.  
  
"We don't exactly know.." Harry stated.  
  
They reached the school and hurried in to escape the chilly air of the outside. Almost shrugging the cold off of him Harry turned to his friends.  
  
"I suppose the only thing we can do is be relieved that Malfoy is too preoccupied to bother us."  
  
"It's almost scary though.." Ron almost seemed to whimper.  
  
"I'm glad Eriol can tolerate him. I don't know how he does it, it's very un-Slytherin of him, but in a way he is a very good influence on Malfoy obviously. We should only hope some of his kindness rubs off on him." Hermione added.  
  
Harry looked off into the distance pensively.  
  
"And hope at the same time that some of Malfoy doesn't rub off on our Slytherin friend." he whispered almost to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol stepped out of the shower room with a towel wrapped about the waist and another tussled through his hair. He walked into the Slytherin dorm room still beaming with his performance these past few days. Not only had he taken an interest in Potions and excelled enough to earn some respect from Snape, but Care of Magical Creatures was a breeze, even taking time to add his own input with experience from Spinel under his own belt. His best class was, not surprisingly, Divinations, as he didn't need a crystal ball or planets to tell him the future. Flying came so naturally to him as well. Well, considering the fact he had never needed the use of a broom to do so in the past. He smiled to himself. Sakura would have made an excellent flier as she was already so used to flying on her staff from earlier days. He missed his friends dearly and it was at this point that he decided he would send Nakuru an owl; and to his friends in Japan, a good old fashion muggle-style letter. Satisfied with his task he maneuvered himself to some parchment and quills and began to write.  
  
He wrote to each of this friends individually. He allowed himself a sly grin as he drew a little heart mark by his signature at the end of his letter to Syaoran. He could already see his descendant bristling at that part. Part of Eriol could never truly stop teasing his not-so-secret crush. He placed a stamp on each and put them away temporarily to be mailed in the morning. Lastly he prepared Nakuru and Spinel's letter which he could owl tonight directly.  
  
Eriol hurried along the corridors of Hogwarts on his way to the Owlrey, his letter to his guardians in hand. He walked briskly to make sure he got to his destination before bed time, which was approaching fast as the late afternoon seemed to race him just as swiftly towards night.  
  
It was here that he ran across Draco Malfoy standing all by himself, leant up against the wall of the Owlrey perimeter, engrossed in a parchment he held tightly. He held it so close to him, in fact, it almost seemed as if he was guarding some huge secret from thousands of imaginary prying eyes. Eriol immediately knew it was something important and he suddenly felt awkward approaching him. He knew it would interrupt the moment. And yet, being how he is, he found himself equally curious as to what it was that the boy was paying so much attention to in the letter.   
  
He had no choice, he had to make his way in that Owlrey. He cleared his throat decently as if giving the other boy fair warning of his arrival. Malfoy's head snapped up to the sound and Eriol pretended as if he hadn't seen him there previously.  
  
"Draco! I'm surprised to see you here.." Eriol said.  
  
"What, you don't think I receive owls too? I _DO_ have other friends besides you..people _DO_ write to me." he drawled agitatedly.  
  
_Whats eating him?_ Eriol thought. Draco was obviously in a bad mood and it probably had something to do with his letter.   
  
The spectacled boy made for the door swiftly. Draco moved aside giving him a wide berth and quickly stuffed the letter into his pockets as if feeling threatened by Eriol's proximity. Eriol stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Well? haven't you got something to drop off or are you gonna stand here and gawk at me all afternoon?" Draco snapped.  
  
Eriol nearly winced at his comment but knew that behind the haughty facade Draco was actually troubled by something. The unmistakably sad and worried look behind his eyes said it all. Eriol made a mental note of talking to him about that as soon as he was out the door. He walked in to the place and no sooner had he dropped off his letter than he reappeared outside...only to find Draco gone.  
  
_He must have gone back to his quarters..there is no other place he could be right now_, Eriol assured himself. He too needed to be there.  
  
In less time than it took to get to the Owlrey, Eriol arrived at the Slytherin entrance.   
  
"Green Crumpets." He uttered and the wall allowed him access to the common room.   
  
Eriol nearly flew up the stairs and into the dorms. Slowly he made his way to his bed. On the neighboring bed, Draco sat absently pulling the covers over himself while staring off into space. Something was definitely troubling him and Eriol debated with approaching him now or in the morning. He decided to take a chance and talk to him.   
  
As if anticipating Eriol's intentions by his motions, Draco shot him a sharp look. A silent warning not to bother. Eriol stopped midway and retracted, taking the hint. Instead he slipped under his own covers and turned over as if to avoid his companions intense glare. Maybe things would be calmer in the morning. 


	6. The Dragon's Heart

Chapter 6: The Dragon's Heart 

It was happening again.   
  
Eriol turned in his bed in time to see Draco's wrestles attempt at sleeping. The boy had been awakened again to the whimpers from the other bed. This time Eriol fought back the urge to put a sleeping spell on him, since he planned to discuss the nature of his nightmares in the morning, and doing so would cause Draco to forget his dream entirely. He turned again trying to bury his head in his pillow and just drown out the other boy's cries.   
  
It worked at first, for what seemed like seconds, because no sooner had he found peace than Draco uttered a shrill cry. Eriol immediately shot up, first looking around fervently to see if anyone had jerked awake, and then to stare frantically at his writhing friend. Satisfied with the fact everyone was still asleep, if not stirring, Eriol pounced on Draco's bed. He took the boys shoulder's firmly and shook him. When that didn't work he slapped his cheek lightly, tapping at him in synch with his desperate whispers to wake up. It was under this relentless assault that Draco's eyes flung open only to see Eriol hovering over him. As if realizing his situation, Draco threw the other boy off of him as he sat up quickly bringing his hands to his forehead in aftershock. He shuddered slightly as if shaking the cold sweat off himself as well as the memory of whatever was plaguing him. Eriol corrected his posture from off the floor and sat quietly at the edge of the bed until Draco was calm enough to say something. Instead Draco's wild eyes searched Eriol's face in horror as if silently asking if he had heard the whole thing.   
  
Eriol only fixed his eyes on his shivering friend, and this was enough answer for Draco.   
  
"Oh..oh god.." Draco stuttered and quickly slid off his bed, stumbling towards the washroom.  
  
Eriol followed after him determined to get some answers, if not at least some confirmation that everything was ok. He doubted the latter since this had been the second time he heard such strange and ominous mumbles from his friend.  
  
Draco washed his face quickly as if the water could erase his thoughts. Eriol handed him a towel and crossed his arms, waiting. Draco patted as his face and dropped his hands slowly as he realized the other boy was still waiting patiently.  
  
"Well..go on. No use hanging around here for. One of us might as well get some sleep." Draco commanded trying to sound as assertive as possible.   
  
Eriol wasn't buying it. Instead he took a hold of Draco's arm and led him out of the washroom and surprisingly, past their beds.   
  
"E-Eriol!" Draco protested, "What do you think you are doing? Unhand-hand me this instant!"  
  
The other boy only turned to him angrily pressing a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture.  
  
Together the two stormed out the dormitories and down the stairs to the common room. Almost angrily Eriol sat the pale boy roughly onto a long couch while he crossed the room to the fireplace. With only a point of his finger the wood burst into flames. Draco was rather impressed, as this action momentarily snapped him out of shock and caused him to tip his head to get a better view. Eriol turned to his captive walking up to him slowly with his arms crossed. A rather menacing sight with the light of the fireplace glowing behind him casting long shadows at Draco and enveloping the other boy in a silhouette that only allowed his eyes to shine. Draco nearly flinched as Eriol spoke.  
  
"Well? What was that all about?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"I haven't the slightest.." Draco mocked shrugging his shoulders as if his act would convince the other boy that he knew nothing.  
  
Eriol was far too keen for that.   
  
"I wont leave till I've got some answers. You know very well what I am talking about and this is the second time that you have gone into some unconscious fit. And of course that would be fine with me..if it didn't keep me up at ungodly hours and force me to nearly slap you awake that is. So..out with it!"   
  
Draco looked as subdued as a Malfoy possibly could, "I..I don't know." he feigned, testing his limits and hoping Eriol would just drop the subject and let them both return to their beds.  
  
Eriol tapped his foot impatiently, "Is that so? Would you like me to remind you exactly what it was you were so audibly shrieking to half the school?"  
  
Draco blanched then quickly turned his head as if looking at his interrogator was hurting his eyes.  
  
Eriol, seeing that the subject was difficult for Draco to admit, became softer in his approach. He sighed sitting next to the other boy. Placing a gentle hand to his shoulder he gave it a firm reassuring squeeze as if lending the other boy some measure of his own strength.  
  
"You might feel better..if you told me. I only want to help." Eriol whispered.  
  
Draco smirked lifting his head to lock their eyes, "You're such a Gryffindor, you know that? You almost remind me too much of Potter sometimes. It's no wonder you two get along."  
  
"Does this have to do with him?"  
  
"No.." Draco uttered turning his gaze to the crackling fire.  
  
"Then it has to do with that letter you were reading earlier.."  
  
Draco nodded in response.  
  
"Who was it from?" Eriol asked.  
  
"My father.." Draco replied, amazed that he was inclined at this moment to tell the truth.  
  
Eriol nearly flinched as the conversation with his Gryffindor friends flashed through his mind. Everything they had said about Lucius hadn't really prepared him for the type of things Draco had uttered in his sleep and how they could relate to that letter. He decided to probe into the letter's meaning first.  
  
"What did he say to you in the letter?"  
  
Draco turned to him suddenly agitated, he flashed perfectly white clenched teeth at him as he violently stood up from his place on the couch.  
  
"Forget it Eriol!" he nearly yelled, "Just stay out of it! You wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Try me." Eriol suggested, "I want to.."  
  
Draco blinked a few times, he had not expected such a calm answer. Eriol did not remove his gaze from the dragon's stricken face.  
  
Defeated, Draco slumped back down to the couch, shoulders hunched, and buried his face in his hands. His body quivered as if silently sobbing. But Draco Malfoy would never do such a thing. He threw his hands into the air, a false smile on his face.  
  
"You win.." he drawled, his voice bordering at cracking any second.  
  
Eriol waited for Draco to explain himself when he felt right.  
  
Draco sighed, "I'm just warning you right now..if what I say ends up disturbing you in some way, realize that you brought it upon yourself; because at this point I really don't care anymore."  
  
Eriol nodded as if accepting some suicide mission.  
  
"Fine.." Draco nearly hissed, "You want to know so much about me? Very well..I suppose you have already heard about my father from your nosy friends true?"  
  
Eriol nodded in reply.  
  
"Well..what they know is only half the story."  
  
"I figured as much." Eriol managed to say.  
  
Draco hesitated.  
  
"My father, much to everyone's suspicions is still in the game."  
  
"Game?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"It's to say..Voldemort is definitely alive and ticking. My father is still loyal to him. He is a death eater you know. Well to everyone's knowledge, he WAS a supporter, but supposedly came back to the 'good' side." Draco nearly stifled a cruel chuckle at the last few words.  
  
"No..that's just a facade. He is very much involved in Voldemort's revival..and as his son..so am I."  
  
At this point the once proud and witty Slytherin shook with emotion as if the mere recollection of his role in everything hurt too much to say.  
  
"I..I don't want to..to do the things he has planned out for me. That letter I received today outlined some of his most recent plans for me when I get back home this summer, and some of the recent developments happening in the movement. I have NO choice..no choice in anything. And now..I have to live with the silent knowledge of what's to come in my future. What destiny holds for me. It's all been decided." Draco mumbled weakly, his voice growing a few decibels higher with each word.   
  
He swallowed thickly composing himself and continued.  
  
"I will end up serving the Dark Lord, Eriol. It's been declared, I am the successor to his legacy. The heir of Salazaar Slytherin. I will bear the Dark Mark before the beginning of the next school year probably."  
  
Eriol could only look at his friend, speechless, as the intensity of his words sank into his brain.  
  
"And..I can't bear the thought, the thought of returning home this summer. Back to his training, back to the plans he mentioned in the letter. All the while knowing the consequence of disobedience."  
  
He shuddered again involuntarily, his silver eyes grown dark and his voice almost emotionless by now.  
  
"Consequence?" Eriol asked as if the word struck some kind of chord, "Does this have to do with your violent nightmares?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eriol suddenly understood. Draco didn't have to say anything further to explain without words what sort of punishments and abuse Lucius had dealt his son. He could only stare in disbelief at the strength Draco had to endure so much pain and torture..all this time..with no one to confide in.  
  
Draco turned to him suddenly, a dry smirk on his cold face, "Well? What do you think of the great Draco Malfoy now huh? Are you satisfied? Did you get enough information or was there not enough detail? I could elaborate if you like. I could tell you what leather against skin tastes like, whenever I lose a Quidditch match! Or the nasty things my father whispers in my ear while his hands abuse me, just because I got lower marks than Potter. And that's on a good day as usually he isn't even around to exact punishment on me, it's usually left up to the elves and ghosts."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Oh yeah..hell I could probably show you pictures even! He has an extensive collection you know. He likes to make sure I have learned my lesson for the day, with proof. Or maybe I can give you a tour of the dungeon under the mansion and explain how all the neat contraptions work. Even more fun, I could sing for you all the curses-for-lullaby's I was taught as a child..ooh fun!"  
  
"Stop!" Eriol demanded horrified at the boys vulgar frenzy.  
  
"Why, what ever is the matter Eriol? I warned you from the start didn't I? You wanted to know. So now you know." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and free of shame.  
  
"Draco.." Eriol whispered, pain in his voice.  
  
"Oh save it, Eriol. I don't need your pity. After all, I am destined for glory one way or another. I mean, being the heir of someone who will conquer the world is a coveted position isn't it? Damn, lucky me even! I should be envied." he sneered on the verge of a breakdown although showing no trace of it in his expression.  
  
"That's not true..it's not what you really want. You just told me..." Eriol assured himself.  
  
"Forget what I told you..it doesn't matter. Besides I am a pure bred Slytherin, how do you know I even told you the truth in the first place? I could be lying..all in a clever scheme to throw you off and make you pity the poor wingless dragon, with the terrible home life and no friends and always second best to that damn Potter, and the helpless little puppet and.." he continued on absently without really thinking of the impact of his words.  
  
Eriol couldn't take any more of it and he rushed up on his friend taking his face into his hands and staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"You give yourself too much credit, Draco! Because you are vulnerable when you are truthful, and you disguise it quickly with witty and even vulgar remarks in an attempt to mask your weakness, your kindness, your true self. The self you never really knew you had, or had simply forgotten. I know you're not what you appear to be!"   
  
"That's a lie..I am the way I am, there is no changing or hiding it. And anything that happens to me is rightfully deserved. It's some kind of punishment for all the nasty and mean things I've done, and will continue to do.. or maybe because I'm just not good enough at anything..can't even please my father, make him proud of me. I deserve it." Draco continued, his voice shaky but his face hollow.  
  
Eriol shook the boy slightly in his hands and tightened his grip as if asserting his statement and making himself clearly understood. "NOBODY!...Nobody deserves that! You are too good for all that Draco and you know it!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm tired of your mouth!"  
  
With this Draco lunged himself on Eriol closing the distance between their bodies and crashing his lips fervently over the others. To his surprise Eriol found himself kissing him back, surrendering to the thin boy's strong advances. He had always admired Draco's beauty, from the first day on the train, the way he had been captivated by his mere presence; and now in a blaze of insanity and the heated passion of confrontation..his fleeting desires came true. All inhibitions melted away in this act and Draco released all the fury and frustration he had ever experienced under the frenzy of his wild kisses.  
  
All of a sudden, as if his conscious got the better of him he broke the intense lip-lock, allowing their eyes to meet. Draco now held Eriol's face in his hands and was gazing at him as his heavy breathing calmed. But Eriol noticed, as Draco's glazed-over eyes stared, that he was not looking at him as he was, he was looking at him as something else and it became apparent what it was. The dark haired boy chuckled slightly shaking his head slowly, breaking his eye contact while doing so. Draco seemed to snap back to reality as he realized what just happened. As if touching a burning stove, the dragon pulled back with lightning speed, retreating to the far corner of the couch. Eriol, still chuckling approached him, while Draco heaved clutching his heart and shaking like a scared animal.  
  
"No no no.. Draco Malfoy." Eriol spoke with a reprimanding ring, "That wasn't me you were kissing just now, was it."  
  
Draco scrunched his face as if suddenly appalled by the notion. "I..I don't know what you mean..it was a mistake, a short lapse of insanity. I-I never meant to.." he squeaked.  
  
Eriol gave him a patronizing look as if saying he was in denial. "Draco..we both know you meant it. REALLY..meant it..it was one of those kisses that's been harbored inside you for ages. I know..I've felt that sort of desire too in the past..still do actually. Though it's really odd someone as young as you could experience such emotions, I'd think you'd have to have my years of wisdom to know what that's like.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ehh..Never mind.."  
  
Draco swallowed hard.  
  
"I'm just sad to realize it wasn't me you were aiming for." Eriol mock sighed and shrugged in defeat.   
  
Then he smirked, a sly twinkle to his eye, "I look _A LOT_ like Harry Potter don't I?"  
  
Draco paled, a sharp contrast to his already pale skin, and grasped his heart again as if it was failing him. "S-so so what if you do?" he stammered.  
  
Eriol smiled again, as if this was another one of Snape's pop quizzes to which he knew all the answers to. "So do you know just how many times you mentioned Harry's name in your confession?"  
  
"What does THAT prove? Of course I would say his name a few times. I hate him! He is the cause of a lot of my stress.." Draco said defiantly trying to defend himself.  
  
"Yeah I wonder exactly what KIND of stress.." Eriol teased through his wiry smile.  
  
Draco frowned incredulously, "Oh God! What are you insinuating!?"  
  
"Do I really have to say it?"  
  
"That I'm in love with Harry Potter!?!?!"  
  
"So it's love now, is it? Boy, that was a little more than I expected, but sure..since you said it yourself just now. I suppose that's what it is." Eriol remarked coyly.  
  
"You are gravely mistaken sir! Why Harry has been nothing but trouble for me. Always taking the spotlight from where it truly belongs..on me! And kissing up to prissy Mcgonagall, and that old fool Dumbledore. He is everyone's favorite little pet, except for Snape who is the only one not blinded by his adorable smile and ..and..uh..Did I just say adorable? I meant charming..no wait.. umm.."   
  
"On a first name basis with him already are we?" Eriol prodded on.  
  
"N-no! That was a slip of the tongue!" Draco nearly shrieked.  
  
Eriol's eyebrow arched rather amused, "It sure was, just a moment ago on this couch was it not?"  
  
Draco's face flushed with embarrassment at the mental image.  
  
"You can faint any moment now." Eriol suggested.  
  
"Yes, thank you that sounds like a marvelous idea, please excuse me.." Draco gasped teetering unsteadily.  
  
Eriol chuckled and reach out a hand to his shoulder to comfort him. "No seriously Draco. It's O.K, I know what falling in love with a rival is like. Especially when it happens at the worst inopportune time in your life."  
  
Draco righted himself on the couch, "You do?"  
  
Eriol nodded then sighed dreamily looking off to his side sheepishly, "I still am..after all this time. He always saw me as his rival, hated me with a passion, probably still does."  
  
Draco sat pensively for a moment absorbing Eriol's own confession.  
  
"Harry told me.." Eriol continued cautiously.  
  
"About?"  
  
"About when you first met, how you extended a hand of friendship and he declined."  
  
Draco frowned at the memory.   
  
"That started everything! It's not easy for me..you know, to stoop down to a level where I actually go 'looking' to make a friend. I mean, I am a very respected, if not feared, figure in society and Potter should have been more than flattered and obliged to have someone like me want to be his friend. I don't go doing that for just anyone. People crawl to me, I NEVER crawl to them and yet he chose his two lower class friends over me! He made me look beneath him and his little group. I was subjected to Potter praises all my life. How he was the great Boy Who Lived..don't you think I know what it's like to be inferior to someone like that? And to have him throw it in my face by rejecting me..in front of that peasant weasel boy and Mud-Blood Granger! No one but NO ONE degrades a Malfoy and gets away with it. The offer of friendship flew out the window of that train and it was on..from that day forth and I swore Harry AND his little entourage would pay dearly..no matter how cute he is!"  
  
Draco pounded his fists together angrily, lost in his own rantings.  
  
"Well it couldn't have helped that you were obnoxious the first time you met getting your robes. And then you went on to insult his friends, friends he had just met, and might I add, Harry had _NO_ friends previously." Eriol rebuked.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that!? He being the great Potter and all, who would have known he was such a dolt and didn't even know the first thing about wizardry and all that. I was merely trying to protect him from mixing up with the wrong sort. Obviously the boy couldn't tell quality, I was standing right in front of him for goodness sakes! I had to open his eyes to it and he still refused to see."  
  
Eriol gave him a subjective look.  
  
"Besides! That Weasel boy started it! He made fun of my name..he was ASKING for it!" Draco nearly pouted, huffing in retort.  
  
Eriol smiled warmly, "It hurt didn't it?"  
  
"Come again!?"  
  
"Being rejected.."  
  
"What? No!" came the quick reply.  
  
Eriol was not fooled. Draco sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Yes..it did. I had never experienced that before. Rejection. Well from my father, yes, but that's commonplace and almost expected by now. I respect him no matter what..but from others it's just nearly unforgivable. It was an unheard of thing! Until Harry happened. He was my first humiliation, my first obsession, infatuation, my first love. All the while I hated him. I hated him before I met him and I think I always will to some degree..just for being perfect Harry Potter."   
  
He had averted his gaze by the end of his sentence, too ashamed to admit such previously hidden feelings.  
  
Eriol hummed for a moment bringing a pensive hand up to his chin and stroking lightly as he stared off into space. Draco stared at him confused and wary of the other boys thoughts.  
  
"I'm not liking this lack of conversation Eriol.." Draco warned.  
  
"I! Have an idea.." Eriol declared.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that. I _REALLY_ don't like the sound of that! I swear Hiiragizawa, if you tell a **SOUL** about my sordid little fantasies.."  
  
"That's rich, coming from someone like you who hasn't got one.." Eriol teased.  
  
"Not too original there.." Draco remarked dryly.  
  
Eriol's face brightened, "What KIND of sordid little fantasies are we talking about anyway?"  
  
"I'm this close to throttling you.." Draco signed, demonstrating his measured anger with his hand.  
  
"I might like that..just call me Harry." Said the other with a wink.  
  
"Oh God..why did I ever tell you? It must have been another one of your spells magician."  
  
"If it helps you sleep at night..sure."  
  
"Augh!" Draco growled throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
Eriol snaked his arm around his flustered friend and helped the boy to a stand.  
  
"Don't worry I wont compromise your dignity, _unless you want me to_.." Eriol said with the last part a barely audible whisper, "Pretty soon all your problems will be solved..the only one now is getting some sleep."   
  
The boy began pulling Draco towards the dorms, but stopped at the base of the stairs. He turned to the stunned Slytherin and let a gentle hand caress the side of his cheek. "..and Draco.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For telling me..everything."  
  
It looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder and his eyes brightened with a glitter they lacked before. Then Draco did the unimaginable. He gave Eriol a genuine smile. 


	7. CheckMate!

Chapter 7: Check-Mate! 

"You look horrible!" Harry pointed out playfully as Eriol flopped down into the seat next to him the following day.  
  
"I mean seeing you from across the Great hall at breakfast is one thing, but up close? I'm almost ashamed to have people call you my twin." he continued taunting and patting the boy awake.  
  
"I haven't slept well.." Eriol groaned.  
  
"What? You telling me Malfoy's drumming snore didn't rock you to sleep? Why it lulls half of us up in Gryffindor Tower every night rather effectively." Harry mocked with an added smirk.  
  
"Ha. Ha." Eriol commented with a sloppy grin, "You exaggerate. He is actually a very serene sleeper when all tired out."  
  
Harry arched a suspicious brow but decided to leave the matter alone.  
  
It was a common sight by now, seeing the Slytherin and Gryffindor look-alikes sitting, walking and talking together. Of course the other students still stuck to their side of the class like glue, and even though some gossip still floated about between the houses..it wasn't a shock to anyone by now, much less the still skeptical teachers. In fact, due to last night, Draco had stopped harassing Eriol about hanging out with his 'mortal enemy'; which Harry, of course, knew nothing about.  
  
The doors to the Transfiguration classroom burst forth suddenly allowing Draco's commanding presence to glide into the classroom followed by his goons. It was enough for some quick attention from all the students..so typically Draco. The difference this time, was the direction in which he strode. To everyone's surprise, and some dismay, he pulled out a chair next to Eriol, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to gawk between their 'master' and the empty seat they sandwiched. This demanded gasps followed by intense silence from the entire class. Never in history had Draco willingly sat so close to a Gryffindor, much less Harry Potter. Obviously enough, Harry's jaw hung to the floor in shock and the same expression came from the later arriving Ron and Hermione at the sight of silvery blonde hair sitting next to Eriol. They took their seat's beside Harry cautiously as Eriol smiled proudly at Draco for his odd behavior.  
  
McGonagall approached the front of the classroom not a moment later and she too eyed the group of mismatched students curiously before starting class.  
  
"W-well!" She choked trying to regain her usually serious composure, "Everyone take out yesterday's scrollwork."  
  
Class seemed to breeze by in a blur to Harry. He hadn't been able to concentrate on his work once, earning a few rebukes from Mcgonagall and stares from Hermione. Draco's proximity and the meaningful glances thrown his way confused, if not scared, him to no ends. All he found himself thinking about were reasons for why the sudden change in his enemy. Did he lose some sort of bet to Eriol? Did he have something up his sleeve as usual? Did he drink some psychedelic mind altering potion of sorts? And still he couldn't be sure of his own debates as he found Eriol chatting with his enemy from time and time, and nothing but normal, non-forced, reactions from the other. Harry was suddenly thrust into an unwilling game of sharing Eriol's attention, something which in the past had not been a problem. Ron and Hermione on the other hand had remained silent most of the class, refusing to comment or let their eyes stray from their wands.  
  
The tension only eased when class ended and Draco whispered something to Eriol before leaving the usual group to themselves. Not surprisingly most of the class stalked right after him, some demanding answers others quietly curious for some gossip. Harry took the opportunity of everybody's distraction with chasing after Draco, to pull Eriol aside.  
  
"And what was all that about? I swear Eriol, the next time Malfoy and yourself decided to pull off another crazy stunt like that, at least have the decency to warn me! I nearly had a coronary and am sure I shed a few years off my life expectancy."  
  
Eriol shrugged, "I don't know. I can't speak for Draco."  
  
Harry huffed, "Don't give me that. Something's up and Malfoy has been increasingly odd in his mannerisms as of late. His habit of torturing the lot of us has all but vanished in such a short time, something our group attributes to you of course. Still, I can't imagine why the sudden change."  
  
"Really? And here I thought you would be relieved that Draco was no longer breathing down your neck as usual." Eriol replied innocently.  
  
"That's not my point and you know it. Yes, it is a relief, but it's also bloody scary on many levels."  
  
"Maybe you just never gave it a thought that Draco Malfoy could actually be a very normal person if given the proper understanding and talking to." Eriol replied quickly as if to halt any further thoughts running through Harry.  
  
It worked to stupefy him for the moment, "I..I.." he mumbled.  
  
"Honestly, when have you ever REALLY tried to know Draco for who he might be and not what he's always been."  
  
"He's never given me the chance! He's always been mean and nasty, actually no, those words are far too mild for the things he's capable of! Or have you forgotten so soon the horror stories of our past?" Harry almost snapped.  
  
"No, but you seem to have forgotten that Draco did give you a chance, on that day in the train." he rose a silencing hand anticipating the retaliation from Harry as to Draco's approach to the whole incident, "The point is that in his own way, Draco wanted to know you, and you refused. Yes, he was being a git, but also I doubt you have ever stopped to think WHY he could possibly be the way he is. All the things he may have endured in his childhood to mold him the way he was and is now."  
  
"And he told you this?"  
  
Eriol nodded, but Harry quickly dismissed it.  
  
"Still that's not an excuse!" exclaimed the boy with the famous scar.  
  
"No it's not, you're right... it's a reason." Eriol concluded.  
  
Harry stood pensively for a moment, as if trying to discern whether he felt any compassion for his rival. Eriol decided to nudge him on.  
  
"The truth is, you two are very alike in your stubbornness. And even when you bicker, your words have about as much sting and venom as his. It's no surprise really why you were almost sorted into Slytherin."  
  
Harry's eyes twitched for a second. "Who told you that?"  
  
Eriol smiled knowingly.  
  
"Well, bottom line is I'm not in Slytherin and despite some similarities I am nothing like him! I would have never thought of carrying out the cruel and underhanded schemes so typical of Malfoy. I'm not cold and critical of everyone..and with all that, it's almost appalling to be compared with someone of the likes of him."  
  
"Yes, Draco thought the same thing, initially being compared to your friends."  
  
"Yes well it's about time he learned some humility. He isn't perfect, despite his good looks, wealth and status. And it's his own bloody fault that he lets his pride run his life."  
  
"Maybe his pride and dignity are all that he has. All that's truly his and his alone."  
  
Harry blinked as if understanding had somehow dawned on him at Eriol's words. He thought of how Draco suddenly compared to his own miserable upbringing with the Dursleys. Back in those days, before his wizarding..he had only had his hopes and dreams to cling to, when the Dursley's provided him with nothing but shame and pain. Now with the information that Draco was more than a mere snobby brat, that something else could possibly lay beneath the almost evil exterior, someone equally as scared and innocent locked away emotionally the same way Harry had been locked away in his cupboard..it hit a deep sympathetic nerve in him.  
  
"I see.." was all he could feebly leak out of his lips.  
  
"You didn't know what pride and dignity were until you came to Hogwarts true? Well Draco, even being here, does not know what true understanding and acceptance is, as of yet."  
  
"But he has you." Harry replied quickly as if justifying himself in some way.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not the one who plagues him."  
  
Harry was suddenly curious of Eriol's last statement and the other boy noticed covering up his more than meaningful slip quickly.   
  
"If Draco hadn't of been so obnoxious in that robe shop, and if he hadn't insulted your friends on the train..where do you think you would be right now? Do you think you could have possibly formed a friendship? Maybe even been sorted into his house without protest as you were initially meant to?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about it before." Harry admitted.  
  
"Maybe it's time you did. You see, some people who have lived mistreated lives and then are shown something better, like yourself, learn to love and appreciate life and people. They count their blessings and are filled with hope no matter what they might face. Other people don't have that luxury. Some people live mistreated lives and will always live it, so when they are surrounded by something better they lash out, because they've never known how to receive anything good and separate it from the bad. Good, to them is a weakness, when all their lives they have been taught to be strong. To dominate others instead of feel compassion for them. For someone like Draco who grew up hearing all the wonderful things about Harry Potter but then have his family turn around and teach him to hate the very person everyone admires..is confusing. Then, going beyond what he is taught and try to make friends with the person he is supposed to hate only to be shot down..it can't be for a very warm future between you two can it?"  
  
Harry turned to Eriol, studying his face closely. "And Malfoy..are you serious..does he seriously want to..you know, get to know me? I mean after all this time, all the fights and insults. Could I actually believe that he honestly wants another chance? That he's being sincere about all this without his usual games?"  
  
"Maybe he's the one giving you a chance." Eriol finished as the boys reached their second class of the day.  
  
Harry scrunched his face in lost thought as he followed the other boy into the class. Draco's head popped up from the table he had been saving just for them. Harry's eyes locked with the silvery-blue pair looking back at him, as if exploring the sincerity of them, if there was any. Suddenly he gave the boy an acknowledging nod, just as he found his own seat and sat. As expected Draco flinched in surprise and Harry knew, perhaps Eriol had been telling the truth.  
  
Eriol seeing the silent dance of emotion between the two smiled inwardly. "Check-mate." he whispered to himself. "On to phase two." 


	8. Moonlight Sonata

Chapter 8: Moonlight Sonata 

Harry retreated to his room later that afternoon only to find a small neatly folded note on his bed. Looking over his shoulder candidly he slid onto his mattress and unfolded the note to read to himself.  
  
_If you are reading this Potter, make sure to meet me on the outskirts of the forbidden forest at midnight. Save the do-gooder 'we'll get in trouble' thoughts I know are running through your head. We need to talk.  
  
~You know who (not Voldemort silly git)_  
  
Well it sure sounded like Draco. Snotty, even when doing the asking. At least not everything about him changed. Harry hesitated though. There was no way he wanted to be caught out of his chambers at night, and with Malfoy of all people. But the need to talk was great and he understood there was really no other time of day that allowed a solid word in. Considering that with Draco, anything was possible and they would probably end up in flying fists and wands anyway, it was better to carry it on outdoors.  
  
Harry nodded to himself, folding the note back up and shoving it deep in his dresser. He would meet Draco's challenge.  
  
Meanwhile Eriol approached Draco with his own note in hand.   
  
"Here." he said handing it to a taken Draco.  
  
The thin boy quickly unfolded the note and read it to himself while Eriol waited patiently. His face paled when he had finally reached the end.  
  
"Well?" Eriol demanded calmly.  
  
"It's from Potter..he wants to meet me tonight, to talk." Draco said trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
Eriol hid a guilty smirk. "Really? Whatever for?" he asked trying to sound genuinely surprised.  
  
Draco only shook his head numbly.  
  
"So are you going?" Eriol asked innocently as if he didn't already know the answer.  
  
"Sure, why not. I'll take the bait. If Potter wants to talk..I'll hear him out." Draco stated, shrugging as if he could care less.   
  
Eriol knew better.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been an awkward dinner that night. Harry noticed. Draco kept casting glances towards the Gryffindor table. Even Ron and Hermione had started noting his obvious behavior.  
  
"Malfoy really has it in for you don't he Harry? What's he got against you now?" Harry recalled Ron whispering to him.  
  
At the Slytherin table Draco had turned away to chat with Eriol once again, leaving Harry only to guess what was up and yet knowing very well that he was in the middle of it all.  
  
~*~  
  
The Boy Who Lived turned on his side and eyed the clock on his dresser.   
  
Ron had been wrong, he thought as he glanced at the sleeping figure of his friend. It wasn't deadly looks Draco had been sending Harry all day, it was something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. The only thing he could compare it to was the way Ginny looked at him, a longing type of thing. But it was impossible! Ginny was a girl, completely smitten with him. Draco was..well Draco, the boy who could kill with one dangerous look. One very dangerous and sultry look etched coldly within the features of his duplicity angelic face, with thin rosy lips that quirked into the most sly of grins against the paleness of his unblemished skin...  
  
Harry slapped his forehead as if to deter his thoughts to pain rather than anything else. What the hell had come over him? So what if he was seeing Draco in a less malicious light ever since the bickering between them died down immensely. Malfoy was still Malfoy! A boy no less..a very feminine, delicate looking boy with impeccable taste in fashion and a talent for making anything ugly look good on that flawlessly formed figure of his.   
  
AUGH!  
  
Harry whirled to face his clock irritated with himself. It was 15 to 12 and Harry decided that even if he got there early a swift walk was just what he needed to clear his head of all annoying thoughts. He would wait for Draco, pacing if need be, but for now he just HAD to get out of his bed. Pulling out his invisibility cloak and his wand, Harry made for the door quietly making sure he was not heard.   
  
Within minutes of sneaking through the halls of Hogwarts, the candid boy had made his way outside with time to spare. He wasn't exactly sure where Draco had wanted to meet him, but he knew it had to be well beyond the range and visibility of Hagrid's hut. He walked absently along the perimeter of the forest, distracted by the haunting echoes and eerie glow of it all at night. It was then, a far distance from the school, that he saw the almost glowing features of Draco Malfoy. The boy had been even earlier it seemed than Harry.   
  
The famous boy walked up quickly to where Malfoy stood, only to stop abruptly a short distance away. There was something, in that instant, about the way he stood under the complimenting light of the full moon that struck Harry. The way the glow spilled onto him and danced through the silver of his hair, highlighting each strand..was as if the moon itself was silently admiring his beauty in comparison to it's own. Draco for once looked calm, pensive..almost innocent in it's rawest forms and Harry would have never associated this type of look with a boy who had made it his business to be feared.  
  
"Get out from whatever rock you are hiding under Potter, I can almost smell you near me." Draco drawled suddenly.  
  
It broke the moment and Harry roughly snatched the cloak from around him revealing himself to a stunned Draco who had only thought he had been hiding.   
  
"That's rich, coming from someone who drags me out here in the middle of the night on a whim. Really if this is your idea of 'talking' then we should do ourselves a favor and forget the whole thing!"  
  
Draco snorted, an amused if not annoyed smirk to his face, "A comedian are we? You were the one groveling to meet me tonight. It's no wonder I'm grumpy staying up this late with Quidditch practice tomorrow first thing."  
  
Harry's face twisted in anger first and then in sudden realization. Draco went through the same process as what they both said to each other finally sank in.  
  
Almost in unison they pointed to each other accusingly, "You didn't write that note!?"  
  
"But the note to me was addressed from you!" Draco snapped.  
  
"The note I found on my bed had your signature!" Harry retorted.  
  
Both boys paled instantly.  
  
Harry eyed his surroundings warily. "Something's up.."  
  
Draco's wand began to vibrate underneath his robes and Harry gawked in it's direction. Draco blushed noticing the expression on Harry's face.  
  
"It's my wand! I put a spell on it to detect anything threateningly magical in the air. And..it's.. obviously caught something." Draco said pulling it out and letting it rest loosely in his hands. Almost as if the wand was a compass it turned a few times before finally pointing in the direction of the strong magical current.  
  
"It's coming from the forest." Draco stated blankly.  
  
Harry gulped and nodded as the dark forest loomed in front of both of them.  
  
Draco smiled nervously, "Well, nice seeing you Potter, let's do this again sometime what do you say? Call it night? Good then! Sayonara!" and he almost dashed off successfully if Harry hadn't pulled him back by the hood of his robe.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Harry grumbled, "You're not leaving me out here all alone! We know there is something out there and it's our responsibility to see what it is..because if something happens and we don't at least try to do something to prevent it, it will weigh heavily on both our heads later!"  
  
"You mean YOU'RE head, Potter. I could care less! We shouldn't even BE out here remember? I say whatever happens, let Dumbledore and the lot of them handle it. I'm going back to bed. Where it's safe!" Draco rebuttled, trying to struggle free of Harry's grasp.  
  
"You are such a Slytherin coward!"  
  
"And you're such a bloody daft Gryffindor!"  
  
"Augh, you know, this isn't much different from the first time we went into the forest with Hagrid and the rest. You were scared silly then, and you still are! You haven't changed a bit!" Harry accused, sounding disappointed and frowning harshly.  
  
Draco was not going to let Harry get away with smashing his pride more than once in his lifetime. He stood up straight and rigid as stone for a moment then threw the boy a defiant look.  
  
"Very well then Mr. Potter. You lead the way!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "How very brave and generous of you Mr. Malfoy.." 


	9. Dragon vs Dragon?

Chapter 9: Dragon vs. Dragon? 

The boys trekked cautiously through the thick of the forest, the cloak safely left behind and hidden in case they needed to make a quick candid retreat to the school. Harry led the way with his wand illuminated. Draco pointed him in the direction to go with his own enchanted wand to guide them. No sooner had they ventured into the forest than they found themselves surrounded on all sides by incredibly dark and creepy wood. There was no going back now as they weren't sure if they could find their way even if they wanted to at this point. Nothing to do but go forward and investigate the strange energy beckoning them to follow.  
  
"This has Voldemort written all over it Potter." Draco sneered under his breath.  
  
"You would know wouldn't you." Harry replied.  
  
"Actually yes I would, since I really have no choice in the matter BUT to know." Draco snarled back.  
  
Harry remembered his conversation with Eriol at that moment. Eriol's words of getting to know Draco rang through his head. He thought for a moment that if the soulless Malfoy could actually get along with Eriol, why couldn't he?  
  
"Say, Malfoy..can I ask you something?" he began.  
  
Draco almost flinched, "What is it?"  
  
"Why do you get along with Eriol?"  
  
Draco smirked, was Harry jealous of his friendship with his twin? "What's it to you?"  
  
"I'm just wondering how someone as nice as him can tolerate you."  
  
"Is it really that hard to see? What with your 4 eyes and all I would expect a little more cleverness on your part Potter." Draco gloated allowing himself a nasty, victorious smirk.  
  
"Brilliant, how about you skip to the part where you actually make sensible human speech and grace me with a straight answer Malfoy."  
  
Draco nearly choked on the word 'straight' but he pushed the pun away from his thoughts.  
  
"If you really want to know, it's because he doesn't HAVE to tolerate me. I can be myself around him and he doesn't mind. He is the first who hasn't judged me based on first impressions."  
  
"Really? First impressions? Funny, that impression only seems to get worse with time."  
  
"Shut it Potter! If you are going to walk so dangerously close in front of me, I suggest you drop the smart-ass comments before my wand finds a new home shoved up where the sun don't shine."  
  
"That so? and which wand are you referring to exactly?"  
  
"Geh!" Draco managed to squeak as his face flushed with warmth, "Potter, I swear!"  
  
Harry stopped abruptly in front of him causing the other shaken boy to crash behind him.  
  
"What the he-" but Draco stopped himself short as he straightened out and finally found what had made Harry stop so suddenly.   
  
The other boy had raised his wand higher to the sky to illuminate more of the area around them, only to come face to face with the glowing eyes of a dragon a short distance away.  
  
Draco shook frantically clinging to the robes of Harry in front of him, "Oh m-my my my.." he stuttered.  
  
The Dragon, readily noticing the two boys, reared it's head and glowered at them both menacingly.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry uttered before whirling around Draco and pushing the other out in front of him.  
  
Draco shrieked, "Potter! What in Merlin's bloody dungeon are you doing!?!?!"  
  
Harry shivered behind him grasping the boy's shoulders tightly, "Well I don't know..doesn't your name mean 'Dragon' or something? Talk to it or whatever."  
  
"You daft prick! If anything that would be more of an invite to make a meal out of me!"  
  
"Better you than me."  
  
"How very brave and generous of you Mr. Potter!"  
  
Draco was too astonished and dumbfounded to notice the dragon slinking closer to the two boys, an ominous look to it's eyes as the light from Harry's dangerously close wand reflected off of them.  
  
Then without warning the great beast bent it's head and plucked Draco off the ground by the hem of his robes. Draco's piercing scream rang throughout the forest and in an instant the dragon had leapt in the air spreading it's massive wings as if to fly off with it's dinner.  
  
All the while Harry stood in sheer horror at the sight of Draco being so effortlessly taken by the Dragon and Harry only had nano seconds to think of what to do. The thoughts "I don't have my broom to chase after him" and "If the dragon takes him now..there's no getting him back" and "Oh my god he's going to eat him!" raced through his head and before he knew what he was doing the boy had latched himself onto the faint trace of the dragon's tail hurdling him into the sky as well.   
  
He hung on for dear life as the forest shrank below him from the altitude. All the while Draco hung loosely by his robes in the mouth of the dragon writhing around in true snake-like fashion. Harry could tell from his vantage point that Draco was hardly shrieking as much now as he was before and if anything he sounded more angry and annoyed than anything else.   
  
"Unhand me bloody reptile! Have you any idea who I am!?" he yelled taking swings at the air.  
  
Meanwhile Harry's presence hadn't gone unnoticed, bearing a slight weight and added discomfort to the Dragon's style of flight, the beast had begun trying to shake him off like a pest in midair. Draco's eyes widened in horror at the extreme abuse Harry was taking and at first he was even more surprised by the fact Harry had even followed to rescue him.  
  
"Harry! Hang on! Don't fall! Listen, when the Dragon swings upward take that force to impulse yourself onto it's back! Can you hear me!?" he shouted frantically.  
  
Harry blinked mentally through his grit teeth as he mustered all the strength he could to hang on to the Dragon's violently thrashing tail.   
  
Had Draco just called him Harry?  
  
Almost unbelieving of what he had just heard Harry snapped out of his momentary trance to concentrate on the more dire task in front of him. He grunted helplessly as he reminded himself of what would happen if he fell.  
  
"Yes, Draco I hear you!" and with that Harry took the next opportunity to lunge himself blindly into the air at the dragon's slightest upward flick of the tail.  
  
Thankfully he landed on the upper base of the tail and as soon as he made contact with the scaly flesh beneath him he scrambled up over the ridge of it's back and hung on to it's neck tightly in case the beast decided to roll into loops. Luckily it didn't since carrying it's noisy, platinum-blonde, cargo prevented it from doing so.   
  
Harry took the moment to assess Draco's well-being from his new position and hung slightly over the edge of the Dragon's neck to get a view of the still struggling boy beneath him.  
  
"You made it Harry?" Draco strained still flailing in his robes.  
  
"Yeah..listen Draco, the Dragon doesn't have a hold of your body right? Just your robes true?" Harry asked, urgency lining his tone.  
  
"Yes..if he had my arm or something I would be bloody screaming and cursing!"  
  
"You seem to do enough of that already..but that's beside the point. Ok, hang on I'm going to try something."  
  
"Don't have much of a choice do I? Be careful Harry remember we don't have our brooms!" Draco reminded him fearfully.  
  
The Boy Who Lived pushed himself back slightly on the Dragon's neck sitting up straight, and gripped his wand tightly concentrating with his eyes closed. What was that spell Eriol had taught him, not too long ago, after dinner once? It was the one in case of emergencies, like if he fell of his broom during Quidditch..  
  
"By the power of darkness, moon and night  
With the powers of day, the sun and light  
Bestow on me your eternal might  
And grant me the power over flight.."  
  
Below him Clow's magic circle mysteriously appeared and Draco snapped his neck up to take a better look at the radiating light coming from the Dragon's back. Harry stood suddenly in the middle of this circle, confidently, as if the force of the wind or the movement of the dragon couldn't touch him. Draco was petrified with awe.  
  
Opening his eyes Harry pointed his wand at the Dragon's head.  
  
"Obedius Totalus!"  
  
With that the dragon seemed to go almost limp and it faltered slightly dipping from the sky.   
  
Draco shrieked. "Watch what you're doing man!"  
  
Harry brought his fingers to his temples clenching his teeth and straining to concentrate over the massive dragon's will. He had control over the beast temporarily but it was hard to keep every stroke of it's wings even with the dragon's conscious fighting for control of it's own body.  
  
The dragon descended from the sky at intervals much to Draco's relief.   
  
Harry groaned almost in pain at the amount of focus he was exerting. "D-Draco..I can't hang on much longer..the dragon wont let me land it. W-we have to jump from here, it's as low as it goes."  
  
Draco dared to look below him, "Have you gone mad!?! We'll break every bone in our body! I am NOT jumping!"  
  
"At least it wont be your backbone..you HAVE none! Look..this might be the last chance we have! Just shrug out from your robes. I'll follow you."  
  
"What part of NO don't you understand?"  
  
"Don't argue with me! If I lose this..the dragon will take back to the sky and we'll be done for! It's not that far.._rather fast_.. but not too high. We can make it." Harry both warned and assured, the light from the circle beneath him flickering weakly.  
  
Draco took another long view of the world beneath him. "We'll die.." he whispered.  
  
"Trust me.." Harry said, a hand appearing in the direction of the Slytherin boy.  
  
"What?" Draco scoffed both in shock and fear.  
  
"I am asking you, Draco Malfoy, to trust me. We will do this together. If you fall..I will fall with you. I didn't come up here for the pretty view you know. I came to help you, so just..shut up and trust me." smiled the raven-haired boy.  
  
Draco melted, whether it was at the sight of Harry's smile or the sincere-ness of his words, Draco felt he had finally gained the one thing he had always wanted from Harry.   
  
The vow of trust.  
  
He nodded and began to wriggle free of his robes. First one arm and slowly the other, but not before taking another sad, longing, gaze at Harry whom he thought he might never see again after this. And yet somewhere inside him he comforted himself, if he did have to die, he would rather it be in Harry's warmth than in Voldemort's icy stare.   
  
Meanwhile Harry smiled and began sliding off the dragon's back. At the same time they both let go.  
  
They caught each other somewhere in the fall, hanging on tightly as they tumbled to the earth. Their eyes locked as the bitter wind lashed against them from the speed, and they didn't have to say anything to know that their last moment was spent together. The ground sped toward them and Draco closed his eyes engrossed in the slow motion of it all.   
  
"I've always loved you Harry.." 


	10. Bonding Culprit

Chapter 10: Bonding Culprit 

They braced for the impact..but it never happened. There was no sickening thud, no pain, only their racing hearts and agitated breaths. Harry was the first to tentatively open his eyes.  
  
"Are we dead?" Draco mumbled into Harry's robes.  
  
"No Draco..look!" Harry exclaimed in an excited gasp.   
  
Draco opened his silvery-blue orbs then, only to realize they were floating inches from the ground. Clow's magic circle glowed beneath them, much larger than Harry's had been and shaded a radiant color of blue.  
  
"Wh-wha..what happened!?" Draco stuttered mesmerized at the scene.  
  
Out of the shadows a boy dressed in long, blue, archaic robes stepped forth. In one hand he brandished a long staff about twice the length of his body topped off with a sun-like symbol.  
  
"ERIOL!" the two boys exclaimed tearing apart from each other.  
  
The pseudo Potter smiled cheerfully at the two. The boys fumed with anger but then suddenly their faces dropped and paled in fear.  
  
"BEHIND YOU!" they yelled in horror.  
  
Eriol turned to see the same dragon from before lumbering up in his direction (Draco's robes still hanging from his mouth). He shrugged and turned back to the boys as the massive beast took a spot next to the young wizard. Eriol merely rose a hand to pat the animals limb lightly. The dragon bowed it's head in reverence and in a poof was gone.  
  
Both boys slumped to their knees, whether from relief or a heart attack was not certain.  
  
Eriol brought his gaze to their level as if checking to make sure they were ok, or simply to poke fun. Either way he smiled cheerfully at them. Harry and Draco looked upon him incredulously and then with a quick look and unspoken word to each other, they jumped the mage in a burst of energy.  
  
"You bloody git! You nearly had me eaten!" Draco yelled.  
  
"You had me hanging off an imaginary dragon's tail!" Harry screamed.  
  
"We could have died!" they both chorused menacingly, releasing their hold on their victim.  
  
"Relax mates. It was MY dragon, and if either of you had fallen I would have cushioned you like I did just now. And Draco you would not have been eaten, which is why I made sure the dragon grabbed you by your robes." Eriol explained but was cut off by Draco's whine.  
  
"Yeah! Which are completely ruined now, thank you very much!" grumbled the blonde as he eyed the shredded fabric.  
  
Eriol slapped his forehead, "That's not the point! I made this whole mess for the sole purpose of bringing you two together..or at least at a mutual understanding."  
  
The boys sobered up fast to the facts of what they did and said, not too long ago, to each other. For a moment they were still and thoughtful..the next minute their cheeks burst into hues of red in varying degrees. They turned their faces to opposite sides of the woods, avoiding contact with each other like two magnets of the same polarity.  
  
Eriol grumbled. "Want me to sick another dragon on you?"  
  
Both boys turned to him decisively, "NO!"  
  
Eriol smiled at their antics, "Harry, you impressed me with your skill. You were able to use that spell I taught you briefly..I wasn't expecting that. The way I saw it, if you two hadn't come to an understanding at some point in the forest, it would have happened at the mercy of the dragon up in the air, either way I would have landed the lot of you safely. But you took charge without a second thought. You are as brave as they say, well done."  
  
Harry seemed to beam momentarily at the praise.  
  
"And Draco.." Eriol continued as the other boy's ears perked up, "How do you feel? You finally learned to trust in another. I told you..it's a wonderful feeling isn't it? It melts away all doubts you have within yourself because you know you are not alone, and at the same time it makes all the bad things going on in your life seem all together small and unimportant at that moment."  
  
Draco pawed the ground pensively, "Yeah.."  
  
"And one last thing I noticed."  
  
Both boys looked up anxiously.  
  
"You are both on first name basis."   
  
The boys turned to each other briefly and the shades of scarlet returned. Eriol giggled followed by a long stretch, "Well with all the adrenaline and testosterone I nearly forgot the time."  
  
In the horizon traces of light glittered and the stars showed signs of fading.  
  
"I think I will leave you two to your business." he mused then he turned to Harry, "I will see you in class tomorrow. Draco..don't come back too late to the dorm, wouldn't want Filtch catching you."  
  
Both boys nodded and with a flick of the wrist Eriol bid his goodbye, turning and fading off into the woods.  
  
~*~  
  
The atmosphere between the boys remained unsteady long after Eriol left and neither had the courage to comment on anything that was said and done during their little test.  
  
Not only was the atmosphere unsteady but it had grown quite chilly too and Draco, without his robes, shivered unwillingly. Harry noticed and took this as an opportunity to break the ice, almost literally at this point. He took off his robe and draped it around the shoulders of a very startled Draco.  
  
"I can tell you're cold. You are paler than usual." Harry mentioned  
  
Draco raised a bored brow, "Oh come on Harry..that is the oldest trick in the book, I'm sure you've practiced better come-ons with your friends than that!"  
  
Harry bristled, "Well I'm not the one who'as, and let me quote here, 'Always loved me'!! It does take some getting used to coming from the spawn of hell!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened as he realized that what he had said had NOT been in his head and totally dismissed the rest of Harry's comment.  
  
Harry noticed Draco's mildly disturbed reaction to what he had just reminded him of. He allowed himself a long heavy sigh, taking a seat next to his nemesis.  
  
"So..did you..really mean that? What you told me up there.." Harry trailed pushing up his glasses with am anxious finger, as if not to miss a single reaction.  
  
Draco smirked, "Do you want it to?"  
  
There was a heavily pregnant pause between them. The rays of the sun had begun to cut through the sky and melt away the stars by now. The boys knew they had to return to the school quickly.   
  
Harry frowned, turning his head away with a small dissapointed shake, "It's not about whether I want it to or not, it's about whether you truly meant it, or if it was some blinded last minute act."  
  
Draco bit his lip incredulously, spilling each word out of his mouth with a little more force than the last, "Well what good is it pouring out my heart, or whatever is left of it, if I don't have some guarantee that it wont be stomped on!? Especially by the great Boy Who Lived!"  
  
Harry retorted heatedly, "Because true love is about taking risks, it's not something you can fix and cheat Slytherin style, it's either real or it isn't, despite what anyone else feels Draco, but of course you wouldn't know about that."  
  
Draco's voice cracked, "You're absolutely right, you bloody Gryffindor, I WOULDN'T!"  
  
"Right, well neither would I!"  
  
....?....  
  
In that instant, during Harry's violent reply, Draco found himself wrapped in his arms. At first harsh and rigid on contact but then soft and almost nurturing. Harry rubbed Draco's back gently as his body shivered from the new warmth between them. Draco was utterly stunned.  
  
"H-Harry.."  
  
"Shut up..and just let me..hold you. I've never had someone say they truly loved me, and I've never held someone before like this..so I just want to, try." Harry whispered in his ear.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and let his own hands warm up around Harry, his icy heart doing the same. 

_Forget Quidditch practice..._he thought with a small trace of a smile. 


	11. Farewell to Fear

Chapter 11: Farewell to Fear 

_Suffice to say it's been an interesting year, with those two on more than good terms by now. I suddenly realize my reason for being here. It was not only to learn new things, but to do some good again. Hell it brought back memories of the days with Sakura and the rest. You have no idea how exhilarating it was to cause some mischief in the name of good, but I think I already ranted about that in my previous letters. I only wish you and Spinel could have been here. I'm excited to see you two again, I've missed you both. I wont be home till later tomorrow so don't worry about picking me up at the train station, I'll take a cab.  
  
See you soon,  
~ Eriol_  
  
Eriol folded up the letter and quickly made his way down to the owlrey before bed time. He knew the letter would arrive by the next morning and he didn't want to worry his guardians about how he was getting home. He hopped on his broom and took off into the warm night air in his light summer robes. It would get him there and back faster than walking.   
  
Before he knew it his letter was carried off by a snowy white owl and he was zipping back up to the sky. He took a moment to float in the air, staring down at the castle and the multitude of students doing their last minute things before bed time. It had been an interesting first year for Eriol, and with everything wrapping up for their departure he could only imagine how much things had changed.   
  
He still remembered Dumbledore and other teachers announcing the final results of the year. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup, but it had been Slytherin that won the House. A mighty roar had erupted from the Slytherin table, but unlike years before, Gryffindor also offered their applause and the rest of the Great Hall followed suit. Dumbledore had taken the opportunity during the pandemonium to secretly raise his cup to Eriol, a broad, knowing smile on his face. Eriol accepted it graciously, he knew that with the new 'Alliance' between Harry and Draco the two houses had become much more comfortable with each other; enough to start mingling their seats together in classes, much to Snape's horror. Of course the competition between all houses was always fierce to be the best, some things never changed, but the atmosphere was now warmer with less fights and more cooperation. Slytherin wasn't evil, Eriol found out throughout the year, underhanded? Yes, with a bad rep to boot, but not evil.. and it had only proved itself more since he arrived through the doors of Hogwarts. Sometimes change, if only a little, was good.  
  
After his reflection Eriol made his way to the Slytherin dungeons, through the common room and up to his dorm. He crossed the room to where his bed rested and stopped momentarily looking at the empty one next to him. He smiled. Draco hadn't had a single nightmare in months, and even when the rare one dared to show, he had been much more open about discussing it with Eriol; and the two had spent those nights up in comfort. Suddenly the door swung behind him.   
  
Draco appeared, his cheeks pink and his hair tussled slightly. He stood up straight and preened himself presentably, before striding to the beds.   
  
"Just said goodnight to Harry haven't ya!" Eriol teased as the boy approached.  
  
Draco offered him a sly grin in response and began to change out of his clothes. Once settled he sat on the edge of his bed and his once excited expression grew slightly melancholy. Eriol knew what it was for.  
  
"You don't have to go back Draco. You can come with me if you like. There is no problem there, I have plenty of room. No one will bother you.." Eriol comforted.  
  
"No, I have to face my father. I have to stand up to him, make my own decisions." Draco replied drumming his fingers nervously against the bed post.  
  
Eriol sighed, "But that can be dangerous."  
  
Draco brandished a determined smile, "I know. But whatever happens, I know I have you and Harry to give me strength when I need it. I have hope now, something I didn't have before, and with it I can stand up to my fears."  
  
Eriol smiled back, "Why, Mr. Malfoy..how utterly un-Slytherin of you!"  
  
Draco smirked his trademark grin, "Not if you knew what I have planned for him."  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes, he somehow regretted teaching him a few of his tricks now. And yet he knew if it would help, it was good..Draco would need all he could.  
  
Eriol rested a firm hand on his shoulder, "Good luck to you my friend."  
  
Draco nodded, and they drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Eriol!" Draco drawled, "Heellp meee!"  
  
The thin blonde boy couldn't seem to pull his luggage down the stairs, the next morning. Meanwhile Eriol was straining to reach behind a statue and pull his hissing cat out.  
  
"If you can't tell, I'm a little busy here!" Eriol grunted, "Spinel would have been less trouble."  
  
Suddenly the cat went limp behind the statue and the massive stone began to move. Eriol turned to see Crabbe and Goyle hoisting the marble figure aside to allow for more space. Next to them Hermione had her wand raised in the air, Ron next to her brandishing a grin and a wink. Eriol smiled as he retrieved his stunned cat.  
  
Meanwhile Draco's trunks teetered on the edge of a step, but it was all too soon before a scarred forehead appeared beside him to help steady the luggage.  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"Didn't think I'd let you go through this alone did you?" Harry said lifting the trunk opposite Draco.  
  
"I don't have to go through anything alone with you now, is that it?" Draco smirked.  
  
"You stole the words right out from his mouth." Eriol joined in, followed by the previous small group who all had cases of their own yet crowded the two boys to help with the other things.  
  
Outside students were loading into the carriages that would take them to the train station for their ride home.  
  
Eriol turned to Harry and Draco as they made their way outside. "No Voldemort this year it seems? Too bad..I sort of wanted to meet the fellow."  
  
Harry and Draco narrowed their eyes playfully at the sorcerer, "No..we had WORSE this year!"  
  
Eriol grinned as they finally stepped into their carriage. It wasn't long before the masses reached the Hogwarts Express. Harry of course was taking his time saying goodbye to Hagrid who came to see them all off among some other teachers who volunteered to come along. Trelawney was begging Eriol for cards, Snape was giving Draco a stern talking to as the boy nodded his head away, McGonagall was giving Hermione an extra transfiguration book to read ahead, and even Dumbledore stood amidst the crowds of children waving to them all as they boarded the train. In time the group managed to settle into their cabins and wave from the windows as the train whistle blew and started on it's way to London.  
  
By now, it was a common sight to see the Slytherin and Gryffindor pair side by side. Harry managed to sneak his hand on top of Draco's unnoticed by Hermione and Ron, except for Eriol who only grinned at them. Crabbe and Goyle suddenly appeared at the compartment doorway, treats in hand.  
  
"Hey Draco! Get a load of these!" Crabbe said showing off his donuts.  
  
"Yeah there's plenty more where these came from! Come on we'll show you!" Goyle chimed.  
  
Draco of course was too love-struck to feel any hunger except for the one beside him. "Strangely I'm not feeling too hungry boys." he said throwing his ex-nemesis a glance.  
  
Eriol spoke up, "Ron, Hermione and I will join you though!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle shrugged as Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. The 3 got up swiftly following the two goons out. Eriol turned briefly.  
  
"I thought you two could use some time alone, before reaching the station." Eriol smiled.  
  
Draco and Harry only looked on sadly as it reminded them that this was the end of their adventure until next fall. They nodded and Eriol left them.  
  
Harry gave Draco's hand a small squeeze.  
  
"Are you scared, Draco?" Harry asked uncertain.  
  
Draco had turned his gaze to the window.  
  
Harry felt a small squeeze of the hand in return.  
  
"I suppose I'll be going back to the dreadful Dursleys..what a lovely summer I've got ahead of me.." Harry continued with a sigh.  
  
"I'd rather have your family than mine. I've got a lot of explaining to do when father spies me giving you a kiss goodbye that's for sure. I don't fancy whatever will happen afterwards to say the least." Draco chuckled fakely.  
  
Harry smiled in return, but Draco's expression grew more somber.  
  
"We're two of a kind Harry, but I never would have admitted that until now. I never truly believed a word my family told me..though it became such a common thing, to hate other's who weren't pure-bloods and to follow the dark path to Voldemort's side. And yet..I always knew inside that Draco Malfoy was never meant to follow anyone. That includes my parents and Voldemort. I'm my own person, but I'd have never had the strength to think so until I surrendered to my true feelings. Something that would have been impossible without our good friend Eriol..and you.." Draco said wistfully..  
  
"Draco.." Harry said, caught up in the sincere emotion in the air.  
  
"There really is something about you Harry Potter..something I used to find intimidating." Draco whispered, tracing over the scar adorning Harry's head. "The reason for my deep hate and confusion. It might be unexplicable but, it's no wonder you have defeated the Dark Lord time and time again. Though I was raised to believe he was invincible, I now see the mistake my family and all those who follow him have made. It's a dangerous road for me now Harry, as I'm caught in the middle between truth and lies, but know that no matter what happens from now to next year and the next..I am on your side."  
  
"And I'm on yours." Harry said flinging himself onto Draco in a tight embrace as if they had just told each other the end of their story.  
  
They stayed this way, shedding silent invisible tears onto one another until the train arrived at King's Cross.   
  
Eriol all too knowingly gave them their time alone, aware that this moment might be their last contact for a long time as their future was uncertain. Once outside the couple was rejoined and surrounded by all their friends; Ron, his family, Hermione, a few fellow Gryffindors like Seamus, Dean, others like Justin and even some Slytherins. Eriol of course gave his warm good-byes to the two boys and the other students. Ron stayed by his best friend Harry's side. Hermione was called off by her parents, and slowly one by one the group dissipated, returning to their ordinary lives.   
  
Eriol walked up to the exit of the station but stopped and turned briefly in time to see the Malfoy family making their presence known. Focusing his eyes and intensifying his hearing from the distance he was at (like he had done so many times during Sakura's challenge), he saw Draco reach down and cradle Harry's hand in his own with a brave look in his eyes. Then, standing proud and defiantly before the scowl of his father and the horror of his mother, his lips parted to say the words..  
  
"Father..Mother..I have something to tell you."  
  
Eriol closed his eyes, a small satisfied smile on his lips, then walked out of the station.  
  
"Be brave, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.." Eriol whispered into the air, as he turned and climbed into his cab.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
